The Perks of Being a Vampire
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: AU. Bella finally gets a chance to go out with the hottest guy in school, Edward Masen. Add a violent car crash and a vampire into the mix and it's all downhill from there. Begins human, canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Perks of Being a Vampire

**Author**: Sierra_Sitruc

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Alternate Universe

**Pairing**: Bella/Edward

**Summary**: AU. It's not like I DIED. I just lost a little thing called humanity: my ability to sleep, the need to eat, breathe, poop…alright that last one is freaking awesome. Not gonna lie to you, there.

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* I don't even own a COPY of the books. Stephenie Meyer owns pretty much everything.

**Warnings**: Dark and childish humor? Sex in later chapters.

**Author's Note**: Bear with my strange narrating. **Bella is definitely OOC** and that's sort of the point. Also, there's probably a lot more Jacob than a lot of people want. Don't worry there is NO Jacob/Bella here. Boo on that ship, that sank with the canon. Get it? Hahaha…Bad joke. Sorry.

*

**Perk #1: Embarrassing Bodily Functions Disappear**

You know that feeling you get, right before something bad happens? Maybe it's your intuition, your subconscious that knows better than you do. It creeps up on you, makes your heart beat a little faster. Sometimes it is mistaken for indigestion.

I foolishly thought it was nerves over my date with the most attractive boy at the University of Washington: Edward Masen.

However, if I'd been thinking clearly about that mysterious feeling humming through my jittering body, I would have realized these weren't like my usual cases of nerves. Normally when I'm nervous I sweat a lot. Gross. That was why, as I got ready that evening, I applied a lot of Dove deodorant to my armpits.

Again, instead of thinking about those magical, voodoo, fortune-teller feelings I was having, I was thinking about the glorious Edward Masen. Simply thinking his name made me all giggly. With such powerful feelings rushing through me that were completely unrelated to horror and impending doom, it's no wonder I was clueless as to what was going to happen to me and the near-perfect Edward Masen.

I should explain. You probably don't understand the miracle that is Edward Masen. His beautiful bronze hair. Breathtaking green eyes. Toned just the right amount…I think I'm drooling venom, hold on.

Yeah, that's right. VENOM. This is the story of how I turned into a vampire, didn't you know?

What did you think? This story isn't some teen tragedy…Well, maybe slightly. Depends on your definition of tragedy. It's not like I DIED. I just lost a little thing called humanity: my ability to sleep, the need to eat, breathe, poop…alright that last one is freaking awesome. Not gonna lie to you, there. No sweating either, so my deodorant using days are over.

Another awesome thing? No periods! Makes me happy as a clam…well, I don't know what makes clams happy. But maybe if they never had to go through grotesque and tortuous experiences ever again, they would be happy, too.

I digress. Yes, this is the story of how I was transformed into a vampire and consequent events, yet more importantly, you need to know about how it happened.

Remember, I was ignoring those ever telling feelings of disaster. That's where we'll start. I was in my dorm room, my roomie Angela Weber was laughing at my primping antics. Probably because I don't primp very often.

"OW!" I shouted in pain. In my battle with the curling iron, I had accidentally pressed it against my ear. "Stupid curling iron," I grumbled at the inanimate object.

Angela thankfully took the curling iron away from me. "Let me help you, Bella. I've never seen someone so ignorant of how to use one of these before."

I scowled half-heartedly at her. "I really want to stun Edward by actually having done something to look nice. I didn't know it would be so hard."

"You're right. It's going to take a lot of work to make you look nice." Angela grinned in the mirror at me.

"Watch it, four-eyes," I threatened her.

"I'd be careful. Who has the scalding hot weapon in her hand?"

We both laughed at that. She really was the best roomie a girl could ask for. Whether it was staying up until three in the morning, dissecting our respective love interests or someone to come with you for a midnight snack when you're up late studying, Angela was there for me.

Angela and I had known each other since our humble days at Forks High School. Very humble days. I shudder in an effort to shake off the awkward high school memories. College was so much better. It was where I'd met Edward.

"What are you planning to wear? Please tell me you're not going out in," she glanced at my jeans and t-shirt combination, "That."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. I have my sexy little black dress saved for this momentous occasion."

Angela's eyes found mine in the mirror. "Momentous occasion?" She smirked.

"Naturally. Edward Masen and I are going on our first date." I said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When Ben and I went on our first date…" Angela drifted off. I thought she was lost in nostalgic memories of her boyfriend of nearly four years. But then she snorted. "He closed his hand in the door and we had take him to the emergency room."

My eyes widened in shock. "You don't think…anything like that will happen with me and Edward? I don't think I can handle that. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"No. Edward is far smoother than Ben. Your night will be perfect."

Oh, how wrong my dear friend Angela was. Sometimes I wish she was a vampire like me so I could go tell her exactly how wrong she'd been that night.

At 6:30, I was as gorgeous as Angela and mine's combined talents could make me. I was aiming for knocking Edward flat on his back. POW! Then I would resuscitate him with my mad first aid skills.

I opened the door when he knocked on the door to pick me up and settled for his green eyes going wide in amazement. My ego inflated to the size of a whale.

"You look stunning, Bella," Edward said breathlessly.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. Very dashing." And he was. Of course, I was hardly looking at his clothes. I've always been entranced by his face. Freaking gorgeous.

"Ready to go? The show starts at 7:30 and it will take at least 45 minutes to get there." He said, waving at a beaming Angela in the background. She was on the phone with Ben, making plans for her Saturday night. No doubt the room would be defiled while I was gone. I'm pretty sure her and Ben do the dirty deed on our futon whenever I'm gone from the room for any significant amount of time. I had hopes Edward and I would have the same privilege in the future.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse." Under regular circumstances, I didn't carry a purse, but I couldn't very well shove anything in the nonexistent pockets of my dress. The purse was an awkward necessity.

"Bye, Ang! Have a good time." I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. She blushed.

"Thanks." She said flatly. "Have a good time you two!"

"Bye, Angela." Edward said politely.

Angela's face turned pleasanter. "Bye. Drive safe!"

"I will!" Edward laughed.

Edward's speed driving was infamous. He'd driven me around a few times and it was an eye-opening experience. His speeding tickets are numerous. He apparently doesn't learn from his mistakes. I wonder how he still has a license.

Edward's silver Volvo was waiting in the dorm parking lot. It reminded me how rich he was. I was very comfortable with how different our family incomes were. His parents had had a successful business before they died, and all their assets went to him. He hadn't used a loan once since he came to college – without the help of scholarships, too. Not that he couldn't have _gotten_ scholarships, he just let the needy have them. The needy such as myself.

He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in carefully. I didn't want to trip or do any of my standard clumsy maneuvers on this date. If I wanted Edward Masen to ask me out again, I had to be on my best behavior.

Edward got in on his side and put the keys in the ignition. The car purred into life. So much quieter than the hunk of junk I drove.

As he distractedly pulled the car out of the lot, I examined his car. It was clean. Unlike the last time I'd seen it. I reveled in the idea that he cleaned it for our date.

"Bella," Edward said, distracting me from my explorations. "How have your classes been going this semester?"

I deliberated on the question. This was the first semester of my sophomore year. Edward and I had met in my Shakespeare class a little over three weeks ago. I felt like there wasn't much to say. I was an English literature major; did he want to hear about all the books I'd been reading?

"Good. Though, I'm glad we finished reading _Comedy of Errors_ in Shakespeare. That has to be the worst thing Shakespeare ever wrote." I made a face at the memory. The play might have been more interesting on stage, but reading it had been excruciatingly painful: too many people with the same name.

Edward chuckled in agreement. "We haven't even got to _Titus Andronicus_."

"Is that the one with all the gore?" I moaned at the prospect. I hate gore.

I glanced at his speedometer. 75. Not bad, not too far beyond the speed limit of the interstate. Of course, the speed limit of the road we were on happened to be 50. Oh, well, he couldn't be completely perfect. If a sex god came with horrid driving habits, I'd take him.

"Yes, the one will all the gore. Arms and tongues are cut out. Cannibalism. Rape. And more murders than I can remember. "

"Eww, Edward. That's no way to talk to a lady when you're taking her to see a play."

"Ah, I'm excited about this play. It's by an up and coming playwright named…well. He's up and coming, I don't have to remember his name yet."

I giggled. All the words coming out of his mouth were enchanting. If I died now, my only regret would be that Edward hadn't kissed me yet. God, I was stupid, wasn't I? It was like I was asking for what would happen to us later that night.

*

"Ready for a late dinner?" Edward asked me, as we settled into his car once more, buckling up for safety. My stomach growled in response. "I'll take that as an affirmative."

My face burned in embarrassment. "Yeah. Where we going?" It had been a short play, only an hour, but that still meant it was pushing nine o'clock and I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"You like Italian?"

"Love it!" I said enthusiastically. I started fantasizing a ridiculous scene of Edward and me slurping a noodle into a long, passionate…noodle kiss. Uh, huh, that's stolen right from _Lady and the Tramp_.

"There's this place in Olympia that I think you'll like. You ever been there?"

"Yeah, I went to High School not far off from Olympia. Good old fashioned Forks, Washington."

"Forks, huh?"

"Yeah. It's no Chicago, like you, but it's…wet. Cloudy." I frowned. How do I explain to someone from such a big city what kind of place Forks is?

Edward chuckled at my descriptions of Forks. "Chicago is…windy." We both laughed. Nothing like understating the important parts of your hometown to amuse hungry people.

Our conversation drifted to the play. "It was great, very well done. I especially liked the little boy. He was adorable."

Edward nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "The scene changes were incredible, flawless."

The speedometer was rising to 80. That intuitive feeling was back. I pushed it aside as nerves and kept talking to Edward. Looking back, I wonder why I didn't ask him to slow down. My father was the police chief for goodness sake! I had the perfect excuse to make him slow down. Yet…he seemed so in control of the car that I said nothing.

What I should have known, was that more often than not, it's some other bozo on the road that's the cause of most car accidents. Still, Edward's speed only made it impossible to avoid the crash.

The night was dark enough that we didn't see it until it was too late. A pale, young woman was in the middle of our lane. Standing there like a deer in the headlights. Honestly, a deer in the headlights would've been better. She didn't even flinch, that should have told me something was wrong, but all I could think was: _Oh, my god, we're going to kill her_!

Edward barely saw her in time to act.

"Shit." Edward growled, turning the steering wheel violently. A black Mercedes was unfortunately directly in our way, so Edward veered off the road entirely. There was no shoulder, only trees. I hadn't noticed while I was absorbed with conversing with Edward that we were traveling through an unpopulated area.

The trees were suddenly a lot closer than they had been before. A few choice words flew through my mind – mainly the word _fuck_!

I didn't scream, like I thought I would in this situation. I simply threw my arms in front of my face. The thud and tearing of Edward's pretty silver Volvo went unheard by my ears: I was in shock. Glass shattered everywhere as the car wrapped around the tree like a well paid hooker to her newest client. Then there was silence.

I blinked. The airbags hadn't gone off. Stupid fickle things.

My arms had fallen away from my face. I looked down at them, my vision going blurry. They were embedded with dozens of glass pieces. The pain must not have registered in my brain, because I felt numb. My eyes drifted to Edward as I struggled to remain conscious. He wasn't as successful as I was. His body was slumped against the steering wheel, blood pouring from his head. I think his head and the windshield had made violent love during our impact with the tree.

For the first time in my life, the sight of blood did nothing to upset my stomach. All I was aware of was a deep, sickening fear that the boy I had grown to care so much about, was dead.

"Edward?" I croaked, reaching to touch his shoulder. "Please don't be dead," I whispered. Fuzzily, I remembered something from first aid. The first step in any situation was always check the scene (to make sure it's safe so you don't become a victim yourself). Seeing as I was a part of the scene, I skipped that and went to check his pulse. I managed to find one and sighed in relief. I fumbled in my purse for my cell phone to call 911. I never got my hands on it.

Abruptly, someone had wrenched open my door. I jumped back, frightened. A pale woman – the same one who caused the crash – was standing there. I stared at her for a second. Then stared at the car door. Then I stared at her again, then the door.

The door was hanging from her hand precariously. Her muscles were hardly even flexed. She was smiling at me, like I was something…to eat.

I gaped unattractively in awe. She must have a spectacular good personal trainer.

"You smell delicious." The mysterious woman told me.

"Must be my deodorant. Dove." I told her dumbly.

Her blonde hair shone brightly in the moonlight, her pale features seemed ghostly. She was far more beautiful than any person I'd ever seen in my life. Edward was now second place. Not that I'm a lesbian, I only know how to evaluate good looking people. My own ego deflated at the mere gesture of seeing her.

I had no time to ask her a question, before she had come at me and hoisted me into the air. At that moment, my body decided to become very aware that it had been injured. I groaned in pain. Trees began to blur past my line of vision, we were running, flying or I was dreaming. Dreaming seemed more likely at the time. The night had been like a dream, right before it turned into a nightmare when the blonde woman showed up in the Volvo's path. She had _ruined_ my date with Edward. I had already started to hate her, whoever she was.

Almost as swiftly as we'd taken off, we stopped in the middle of a clearing in the woods. She dumped me on the ground with no respect to the discomfort I was in. I gasped for air. At this point, my suspicions were confirmed. This lady had no intention of giving me medical treatment.

"I'll be done drinking from you before the police show up. I just need to get your body back into the car and they'll think you died from the impact. You boy toy is probably already dead – his blood was almost completely drained," the blonde said to me. She smirked. "_You_ would've survived. Too bad you're meant to be dinner tonight."

Of all the twaddle she was driveling, I focused on one part that made absolutely no sense: drinking? What kind of sick pervert was she?

Then she grabbed my arm, pushing the glass farther into my skin. I shrieked in pain.

She bit down.

This woman was sicker than I thought.

*

**Author's Note**: Reviews help me update faster! Constructive criticism is welcome. The next _many_ parts are written, I just need to get around to posting them.

I did draw on some real life experiences – a car crash and, I've taken first aid. Haha. So, I do relatively know what I'm talking about. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Perk #2: Angela Gets a 4.0 GPA**

As if she were biting into a big tasty cheeseburger, the blonde sunk her teeth into my arm. Her teeth sliced through my flesh like paper. It was pure agony. I tried to breathe, to scream for help. It was like the wind was knocked right out of me - no sound came out. I tried to pull my arm away from her and couldn't. Her grip was like iron. I struggled to escape with no results.

I was royally screwed. Her teeth sent a burning sensation up my arm as I belted out a hoarse cry of agony.

Ridiculously, my mind replayed the memory of having my wisdom teeth removed. The oral surgeon came in, squeezed the anesthetic into the IV and my arm started to tingle in discomfort. In seconds the discomfort traveled to the rest of my upper body, a bitter taste reached my mouth, then…darkness. Darkness was all I was praying for now. I wanted the pain to disappear.

I knew I was dying, whatever this weirdo woman was doing and going to do to me. I really was going to die before I got to kiss Edward – and I was going to die a virgin. I raged inside at the unfairness of it all.

At least, I thought randomly, Angela will be guaranteed a 4.0 this semester. Don't they do that for students whose roommates die? Or is that only if they commit suicide in the dorm room? That was one positive thing out of this. Angela could use the help in her math class…

My deranged thoughts were interrupted by growls. Noisy and angry. I was too weak to move to see what was going on, but it was enough to stop my murderer in her tracks. She swiftly stepped away from me, out of sight.

"Help." I whimpered. What else was I supposed to say? If there was something (that sounded beastly and cranky) terrifying enough to scare off the creature that ran faster than Superman out there, what do you do? Plus, you have to understand, the pain I was in was keeping me from sensible thought. There's no way to describe it. There's nothing more physically painful on Earth than vampire venom pumping through your veins.

That's right, she's a vampire. Didn't surprise you did it? I thought it was rather obvious.

Anyway, I laid there whimpering in agony like a dying puppy. Yes, it was as sad as a dying puppy. Though, I was far more gruesome than a puppy. I was bleeding everywhere, my black dress soaking up blood. The curls in my hair Angela and I had worked so hard on were in a tangle around my face. I looked like a chick from a C-grade horror movie, only…you know, real.

I vaguely listened to sounds similar to the car crash I'd recently experienced: ripping metal. I quivered fearfully. The beasts were yipping happily, perhaps they'd successfully taken down the blonde. Was I next?

"Please...somebody help!" I croaked as loud as I could. I rolled over onto my stomach, pain shooting up my arms, I started crawling away. "Help!" I tried again. I heard a strange choking. It was me, sobbing hysterically.

"Bella?" A disbelieving voice came from behind me.

"Dear god. I'm already dead," I moaned, collapsing into the grass. I didn't know what else to think. If someone is magically behind you, calling your name, shouldn't that mean you're dead? On your way to face judgment or something? Why hadn't the pain ended then? I wasn't the church type, perhaps I was in Hell.

"Sam - it's Bella. Oh, god. Do you think she's been bitten?" The same voice had come nearer to me. Then, the owner of the voice clicked. Jacob Black. Why would I be hearing Jacob Black in the after life? He was still alive last I checked. I remembered his awkward crush on me…Maybe I'd gone to the wrong afterlife.

"Jake?" I gasped, forcing out the words through the pain.

"Bells…shit, you okay?" I tilted my head up to see him. Still freaking huge as ever.

_No. I was not okay. I was just in a car wreck, dumbass, and then, this crazy blonde lady carries me away and bites me!_ I wanted to say to him, but I was too weak.

"Look at her arm, Jacob." Another voice. Who was that? I tried to remember to the few times I'd hung out at La Push back in high school. Sam…somebody. I groaned in agony at the effort thinking was taking.

"What do we do?" Jacob asked. He sounded desperate.

I was in awe. Shouldn't the answer be obvious? Get me to a hospital, _pronto_! I didn't know I was slowly turning into an immortal. I thought the hospital could patch me up.

"Put her out of her misery before she becomes one of them." A different voice. Paul. That jerk, he never liked me.

"No!" Jacob growled. "There might be some way to…stop it."

"I'd say try the suck and spit method, but the venom's poisonous to us," Sam said thoughtfully.

By this point, I was pretty sure I was dying. I had to do something. "Hospital," I panted out to the bunch of idiots standing around me.

"Bells, the hospital will be no good to you now," Jacob said gently. He did rip some fabric from his shorts and wrap it around my gushing arms. Minimal medical care, I thought. Jacob probably never took first aid.

"I don't…want to die," I whispered. I looked into his big brown eyes. I knew how I must look. My ravaged body, face scrunched in pain, not exactly at my cutest. Cute is what gets Jacob Black do to things, I've learned. I tried to jut my bottom lip out pitifully.

"I don't want you to die either. I also," Jacob said determinedly, "Don't want you to turn into a vampire."

That one was new. _Was he joking?_ I wondered. I paused for reflection. This _would_ explain the whole biting blonde woman thing. My hospital idea burned up in flames. I'm sure the hospital doesn't carry anti-vampire venom in their stocks.

"We should finish her now, before she changes." Paul again. I wanted to slap him.

"No! There has to be another way," Jacob said firmly. My opinion of Jacob Black was soaring.

"Jacob, she's turning into a monster." Another voice reasoned. Good lord, was all of La Push out here? That sounded like Embry. I'd always had the notion he liked me. What a schmuck he turned out to be.

Jacob fought my case. "Think of Charlie, what will it do to him if Bella dies?"

"What will it do to him if she turns into a bloodsucker?"

"She could be like the Cullens. They could teach her to be like them," Jacob said optimistically.

Who the hell were the Cullens? It seemed familiar…

"The Cullens left a year ago, how do you suppose we find them? Besides you _hate_ the Cullens."

Jacob's voice grew strained. "Well, we could teach her. We can handle one little vampire."

"I'm not teaching no bloodsucker." Yet another voice. I got fed up and struggled to look up and see what half of La Push had showed up. The one who had spoken was Jared. I also saw Quil. What were they doing out here near Olympia? In the woods. _Shirtless_. Where had those beastly monsters gone? I had too many questions.

"I'll teach her," Jacob insisted. I was liking him more and more. My hero, Jacob Black.

It sounded reasonable to me, but Sam continued to argue. "Jake, you can't honestly want Bella to be leech. She won't be human anymore."

"It's better than killing her ourselves!" he shouted. "It shouldn't end this way. Not like this. Not for her."

"Jake, she might rather be dead than be a vampire." Quil, this time, said. Looks like they all wanted to put in a word on my fate.

I muffled a scream of pain that was bubbling up from within me. I imagine that wouldn't have done well for my case.

"Don't…wanna die," I huffed out through my sobs of pain.

"See?" Jake said.

"She doesn't understand, Jake." Sam again. Why did he try and sound so smart? _I don't want to die_, how much clearer can I get?

Jacob charged on. "You aren't going to kill her without killing me first. I won't let you."

Wow. Jacob is one hell of a good guy. I tried to tell him thank you and only managed a gurgling sound.

I heard five sighs of defeat in reaction to Jacob's claim.

My fate as a vampire was set.

Still confused about why I was in pain, trying to understand the whole vampire thing, I recalled someone more important than anything in the world.

"Edward!" I shouted. Energy suddenly burst through me. "Edward, he's st-still in the car. He doesn't know…"

"You weren't alone in the car?" Sam asked sharply.

"No, he was d-driving," I sputtered. It is surprisingly difficult to talk when you're transforming slowly into a vampire. Ouch.

"That's right!" Jacob said excitedly, "Bella drives my dad's old truck. That totaled car was no truck."

"Jared, Paul, run and see if there's still someone there," Sam ordered. "We didn't see anyone before, but maybe the leech's scent distracted us…"

Relieved that they were going to check on Edward, I focused back on my pain alone for several minutes. Jared and Paul returned quickly.

"He wasn't there. No signs of the police either," Jared reported.

My eyes widened. Edward was gone?

"You think there was another bloodsucker working with this one?" Quil asked. His voice was coated with anticipation. I had no idea what for.

"Probably. I smelled another one…maybe more than one," Jared answered.

Edward? Attacked by a vampire, too? I started sobbing louder, not just from the physical pain anymore. Edward would probably not be as lucky as I had been. He was probably dead already. The knowledge hurt me more than the vampire venom.

"It's a sick set up it had, Bells," Jake said to me softly, stroking my hair. "It causes car accidents to trap its victims. It's been going on for awhile. That's why we were here. It's too close to La Push. We had to do something." I wondered what a bunch of young guys from La Push thought they could do against a vampire…then again, the vampire had - err – disappeared.

"It took us awhile to catch on that it was a vampire doing it. There had been a total of seven crashes near Olympia where the driver and other victims were found _completely_ bled out. It was suspicious enough that it was highlighted in the news. Otherwise, we wouldn't have known to suspect a vampire."

I waited for him to explain more. It was distracting me a tiny bit from the burning pain spreading throughout my body and the thought that Edward…I stopped myself from going that far.

"You're lucky we came across you soon enough. We were near enough to actually hear the sounds of the crash. We saw the ripped door in the grass and knew the leech wasn't far off." He was quiet for some time. "I'm sorry we weren't fast enough to save you."

I doubted that he was as sorry as I was. I have no pain tolerance. As much of a klutz as I am, this had no comparison to all my past shenanigans.

Lying on the forest floor, the misery began to consume me. Physical pain, emotional pain. I had no idea what the future held for me.

At some point, Jacob hoisted me up into his arms. I was taken to his Rabbit and deposited in the front seat. The other La Push boys piled into another car. I didn't know it was because they had an aversion to being near me.

"What am I getting myself into?" Jacob muttered to himself as he started the car.

I wanted to tell him that I was just as clueless as he, I truly did. There was only one minor obstacle: a blinding burning sensation that made it hard to breath, much less talk.

Jacob talked to me all the way back to La Push. Rambling about what vampires were, that he was a werewolf designed to kill them. 90% of it went in one ear and out the other, but I got the gist. The world at large was not what I had previously knew it to be.

At his house, Billy, apparently pre-warned by the others, was sitting in his wheelchair ominously. He glared at me. I sure was losing friends fast. I wonder what my dad would think of Billy treating me in such a way.

"You're keeping her in the garage," he hissed.

I wanted to laugh. It was like Jacob was bringing home an unwanted pet. From what I had learned, out of Jake and me, he was the one closest to a pet – the werewolf.

Jacob left me in his car for awhile. I lay there, trying not to scream. I might have been in an enormous amount of pain, yet I didn't want to inflict it on others.

He was gone long enough that I worried he wasn't coming back for me, that I was meant to stay in his car. Alone. The alone part was more important. I wasn't the type to be scared, typically. It embarrassed me how badly I was at that moment.

When Jacob returned, he was dragging a lumpy mattress and blankets. I suspect the hold up might have been Jacob arguing with Billy about me.

"It's not much, Bells, but it's better than the seats of the Rabbit." He flashed me one of his contagious grins. Apparently, I had grown immune to them in the midst of my transformation into a vampire. I hope he didn't think I was being rude.

He made my bed and carried me to it. Under normal circumstances, this entire situation would have mortified me. Even under abnormal circumstances, I was still mortified. Sleeping in the garage like an unwanted dog, smearing blood in Jacob's back seat, and being bitten by a vampire. I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep.

Too bad I'd lost that ability when that blonde bitch bit me.

I smothered a whine and braced myself for the inevitable.

*

**Author's Note:** I'm sure you're all hating on Jacob right now, but seriously – they are going to be completely platonic. I hated Jacob coming in a trying to steal Bella in the books.

I want some reviews! If you don't review…I'll stop posting before the sex even happens! And yes, it's Bella/Edward sex. So, _ha!_

:-p


	3. Chapter 3

*

**Perk #3: The End of Jacob Black's Embarrassing Childhood Crush**

The burning lasted three days, which is shorter than my period, so I counted my blessings. Jacob Black, good man that he is, stayed with me the whole time. He even washed the blood off me and slept in the Rabbit. When he was awake, he put all his efforts into telling me that I couldn't attack humans. Especially his dad, who was nearest.

Despite the pain, his lessons sunk in: I was a vampire. I thirsted for human blood. Werewolves were my only natural enemy. I was strong, fast, pale, and sparkly in the sunlight. Sparkly: go figure.

When the burning stopped, the first thing I noticed was a rank smell filling my nose. The super senses were freaking me out. Who wants a super sensitive nose anyway? Whenever someone has B.O. you'll smell it ten times worse than a human. Whenever someone farts, the same thing. It's a gross gift. Vile.

"Jacob, you STINK!" I gasped, holding my breath. I looked at the large russet wolf in front of me. He kept to wolf form to protect himself from me, should my newborn self want to kill him. He was about six times my size, so I had no interest in even considering fighting with him.

He cocked his head at me, curious at my verdict.

"You're HUGE. Hairy. And really, really smelly. I _unquestionably_ don't want to eat you." Jacob was not on my menu, thank God. He'd told me if I was he might have to kill me. Then kill himself for killing me. Very messy, not pretty.

My mood's perked up since the pain stopped, can't you tell? However, I was particularly thirsty.

Jacob hid behind his Rabbit and transformed back. I guess he didn't want me to see him in all his naked glory._ I_ didn't want to see him either.

"Bells?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm only thirsty, Jake," I said. "When I say only, I mean, it's the worst thirst I've ever experienced. I'm under control, though." The thirst was impossible to ignore. Worse than when I had the flu for three days and had been unable to keep any liquids down. This was dehydration in the extreme. My throat felt like sandpaper was being scraped inside it.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. Put these on." He threw a pile of clothes at me. It seemed while I was in my nonsensical state, Jacob had started making preparations for my awakening as a vampire. He'd brought me some of his sister's clothes that weren't stained in blood like my sexy black dress was. Or ripped, like my sexy black dress.

His sister's clothes smelled wonderfully tasty as I put them on while Jacob turned around with his hands over his eyes. Maybe the super nostrils had their perks. Smelling these was like smelling a roasting turkey on Thanksgiving.

The clothes had gotten to me. "I think I need…a drink." The last time I'd said that, Angela had used her connections to get us a bottle of vodka. This time, the words didn't have _quite_ the same connotations.

Jacob turned around, thank god I was dressed! Well, mostly dressed. I had no shoes. My heels were probably lost in the forest somewhere.

"Alright, get in the Rabbit. We're going hunting." He patted the hood of his car.

"You and me?" I giggled. Wowzer, my giggles were like music.

Jacob smiled. "Yep, you and me. Of course, I'll be in wolf form to keep you in check."

"Cool. I've never been hunting before…what do I do? Are we gonna use guns?" I inquired excitedly.

"Uh, no. We won't need them." He rolled up the windows and locked my door. "Just in case," he said when he saw the look I was giving him.

"Won't need the guns?"

"Trust me, you'll know what to do." Being a vampire was so confusing. "No humans!" He repeated. This kid was a broken record. As if I wanted to be like the monster that attacked me.

"I know." I started to put on my seat belt, but stopped when Jacob laughed at me. "What?"

"Bella, you are inhumanly strong now. If we get in a wreck, the car will be the only one damaged. Well, and me of course, but I heal fast." He grinned at me. Honestly, Jacob was terrible perky for the situation we were in.

I couldn't help asking. "_Why_ are you so _happy_?"

He shrugged. "You haven't tried to kill me yet. My mad plan may pan out after all."

"Mad plan?" I repeated, questioning.

"Letting an old friend turn into my mortal enemy and managing to stay friends." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." I was flattered.

*

I have been a vampire for two weeks.

Life was good with Jacob Black. He hid me from the humans, took me hunting, and kept me company in the garage. It was only a little lonely that way, yet Jacob didn't want me to stay in this manner of living. He wanted me to function with humans as soon as possible. I was more occupied with finding things to do while he slept.

He started bringing in Billy's clothes, testing my ability to resist the scent of human blood. I wondered what Billy thought Jacob was doing with his dirty laundry.

I took a whiff. Billy's clothes smelled stronger than Jacob's sisters' clothes, because his weren't clean, as theirs had been.

"It burns my throat," I said clinically.

Jacob stood ten feet away from me. "Does it make you want to go into a mad, bloodsucking frenzy?"

I debated the question. "Nope."

"Awesome! We could have you out there in the real world in no time. Hey! Maybe you could go back to school!" Jacob was energetic about this idea. I was lucky _he'd_ chosen to take a year off instead of going to college. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to devote so much attention to my vampire transformation and consequences thereof.

"I don't know." Real world? I had the image of slaughtering Angela in her sleep. I didn't want to go near _anybody_. Except maybe the vampire who'd killed my Edward. "I was thinking of doing something else."

I had yet to tell Jacob of my maniacal plans to avenge my almost boyfriend's murder.

"What, exactly, is that?"

"Oh…you know. Boring stuff…Sightseeing, being a tourist on cloudy days, tasting new types of four-legged friends, tracking down the vampire that killed my Edward and giving them a slow and painful death."

Jacob's face lit up with incredulity. "WHAT?"

I tried to act persuasive. "I owe it to Edward, Jake. He didn't come out as lucky as I did. No one else knows what really happened to him. It's my responsibility."

"You can't go traipsing about searching for a leech you don't even know! Plus, you have no idea who killed him." Jacob was starting to sound a lot like Charlie. I shoved those thoughts away. Thinking about Charlie hadn't done me any good so far. I had learned that not thinking about Charlie, Renee…and Edward, as much as possible, made things easier.

"I'll find them…using my bloodsucker senses!" I said, trying to resist pouting like a child. I also realized I'd picked up one of his phrases. _Bloodsucker?_

"Bella, should I remind you that you're considered a missing person? Most likely dead, but still missing?"

He had me there. "Err…yeah. I didn't think about that." Perhaps I would have to keep my search to nights. Sunshine was bad for me, anyway. No matter how pretty the sparkles were, they made a girl look a bit strange. On a good note, I doubted anyone would really recognize me now; I looked too different as a vampire. Dude, I am _hot_. Definitely better than the blonde who bit me.

"I don't believe you've been thinking about much other than how thirsty you are."

Oh the lies Jacob Black was spewing! I thought about lots of things besides drinking blood.

"I think about Edward," I snapped, folding my arms defensively. Not that I thought of Edward on purpose, but being a vampire was distracting. Your mind was all over the place, always multitasking. I tried not to think about Edward, I really did. I wasn't a masochist, I liked being happy. Thinking about Edward constituted as very unhappy.

He held up his hand at me. "Wait a second. I've got something that should put it into perspective for you." Before I could find something else to say, he left the garage.

Jacob came back with the latest edition of the Seattle newspaper. He pointed me to a tiny article on the third page. Beside it were two pictures – one of Edward and one of me. It was a terrible picture, particularly when compared to how hot I was now. Another perk of becoming a sparkly vampire. I glared at him once, before settling in to read.

_**Search for missing University students still has no leads**_

_September 22, a 2005 Silver Volvo was found wrapped around a tree near Interstate 5 in Olympia. The owner of the car, 20-year-old Edward Masen, of Chicago, IL, was missing from the scene. Edward Masen has no reported family relations. Suspected to be in the car with him, was 20-year-old Isabella Swan, daughter of Police Chief Charles Swan of Forks, WA. She was also missing from the vehicle. _

_Both are students at the University of Washington. _

_The amount of blood at the scene of the accident led authorities to believe that both parties were grievously injured and unlikely to have been able to travel far on their own. Foul play is highly suspected, according to police._

_Charles Swan has been leading search parties with the cooperation of the Olympia police throughout the area near the car accident. Police dogs were able to find traces of blood leading into the forest. DNA samples were taken from the scene and were positively identified to belong to Isabella Swan. Yet, neither her body, nor Masen's has been recovered._

_No evidence has been found to conclude why Masen lost control of the vehicle. No 911 calls came in until 9:30pm when an anonymous caller reported an empty, totaled vehicle. Anonymous tips received after the accident reported seeing two other vehicles at about 9:15pm alongside the scene of the crash. One was a 1980s red Volkswagen Rabbit, the other was a green 2001 Ford F150 truck. However, this conflicts with a 9:00pm report of a black vehicle, probably a new model of a Mercedes, alongside the wrecked Volvo._

_If you have any information on the whereabouts of Edward Masen or Isabella Swan, please contact the authorities nearest you. _

I reread the article two times before looking up at Jacob. I squealed with excitement.

"JAKE! Do you know what this means?!"

Jacob scratched his head, absolutely confounded by my excitement. "Uh…the Rabbit has to take a vacation for awhile?"

"_No_, it means Edward might still be out there! Alive! If they haven't found his body, it's possible!"

"You think…" Jacob said slowly, "He's turned into a vampire, too? There's no _other_ way he survived that crash without medical treatment."

"There's potential. Why else would all those volunteers not have found anything yet?" Poor Charlie, I thought, remembering the article. I would have to find a way to tell him I was alright, someday.

"What are you going to do about it? You still have no idea where he is – or the vampire that changed him, either, for that matter," Jacob argued.

Jacob was becoming such a wet blanket. I tried not to let it get to me. I was going into detective mode now. There was no stopping me.

"Two words, Jake: black Mercedes." I beamed at my attention to detail. Well, I hadn't caught that until my second read around. I still found it.

"Bella, do you have any idea how many black Mercedes there are in the world?" Jacob was less and less fun all the time.

"Well, it's a newer model, so not as many as _all_ the black Mercedes at there," I countered.

"This is insane."

I was petulant and resolved in my mission. "Maybe, but I have to find Edward."

"If he's even alive."

"He is." I was adamant. In the moments since I'd read the article, I had created a new meaning for my existence. To reunite with Edward Masen, wherever he was. Jacob couldn't understand my urge to find Edward, to leave La Push and Forks. Jacob was a good friend, truly, he was. I should be happy, content. Except…I wanted _more_ and I didn't want it from Jacob. Not that he was interested in me _that_ way these days.

"Fine. How do you expect to conduct this search? Google?" He laughed.

I huffed at his sarcasm. "Actually that sounds like the perfect place to start."

Jacob's laughter stopped. He scowled. "There's no way I'm talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope," I said joyfully.

"Okay," he sighed. "I guess I have no choice, but to accompany you. I can't be like Frankenstein and let the monster I created loose on the world with no babysitter."

Frankenstein? Monster? _Babysitter_? If I hadn't thought Jacob had given up on his crush on me when I turned into a vampire, this was confirmation. No idiot would say those kinds of things to his love interest. Even if she _did _happento be a vampire. I decided to take his help as humbly as I could.

"Great, Dr. Frankenstein, go fire up Google. Print off all the results for owners of new black Mercedes." I paused. "Oh, and print off a picture of one, too."

Jacob, poor thing, was confused again. "Why print off the picture?"

"Because, genius, I have no idea what a Mercedes looks like!" I growled. I idly debated whether becoming a vampire had given me a shorter temper. After Jacob left, I was still muttering to myself, "Geeze, I thought doctors were supposed to be smart." Dr. Frankenstein, indeed.

Speaking of doctors, my mind drifted to Edward. He'd been studying pre-med, since he wanted to be a surgeon someday. I began wondering how likely that dream of his would come true as a vampire. My throat flared with thirst at the mere idea of all the blood hospitals dealt with everyday.

Yep, no chance for a vampire to become a doctor.

Later, while I was speeding lightning fast over the lists of Mercedes owners Jacob had given me, I started laughing. One of the black Mercedes, purchased right here in Washington, was registered to a Dr. C. Cullen.

I crossed him off the list of possible candidates as Edward's abductor.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Perk #4: You Will Never Fall Asleep at the Wheel**

After Jacob had gone to bed, I continued going through my list of black Mercedes owners in the United States. I had more candidates than I'd ever dreamed. Mercedes were a pretty popular item.

Jacob finally returned to the garage late in the morning. He went to business immediately.

"Perhaps we should pay a visit to the Cullens before we go gallivanting off after a hopefully immortal Edward Masen," Jacob suggested. He lifted the hood of the Rabbit, studying it. This is what he did when he was bored in the garage – played around with his car.

"The Cullens?" I blinked out of habit. Now that he said it, the name was familiar. "As in that family from Forks. The one with the doctor?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, the very same. They moved away to some place last year, if you didn't know."

This information still didn't clear anything up for me, so I prodded for more. "And why should we want to visit them?"

"They're a big bunch of bloodsuckers themselves, that's why." He grimaced at my offended expression. He attempted making amends with, "They stick to your kind of diet though. Where do you think I came up with that idea?"

I hadn't ever considered that before. I figured I was the only vampire who hunted cute, fuzzy, yet smelly, animals.

"Why haven't you told me about them before?" I wondered.

He shrugged his large shoulders. "They didn't come up."

"The Cullens." I mulled them over. I floated back to my distant human memories of the four students in the year ahead of me at Fork High School. They'd been unnaturally gorgeous, pale. I hadn't paid much attention to them those few months we were schoolmates. Why should I have? What were their names again? Alice, the tiny one. Emmett the huge one. Jasper the tall blonde one. Rosalie the most beautiful person in the world, though they _all_ had been exceptionally good looking. That was as much as I knew about those four.

I'd never met their mother, but I dredged up my memory of Dr. Cullen. Without a doubt he was the hottest doctor I had ever seen during my many experiences as a patient.

Shortly after I had moved to Forks to live with Charlie, Tyler Crowley, the idiot, nearly hit me with his van on an icy day. I should have been killed, except I'd slipped on the ice myself and fallen just _barely_ out of the way. I hit my head hard on the pavement, knocking myself completely unconscious.

To imagine that Dr. Cullen was a doctor and a vampire…

I gasped loudly.

My list!

I felt like an idiot, and then I corrected myself. I hadn't known Dr. Cullen was a vampire. _Jacob_ had. _He_ was the idiot.

"Jacob BLACK, why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" I demanded angrily. I stalked up to him from my lumpy mattress on the floor, my usual sitting place.

Jacob looked up at me from beneath the hood of the Rabbit. "I told you, it didn't come up."

"Do you know that I spent all of last night searching through this list unnecessarily? You were holding the answer from me all this time!" I accused him, pointing my finger. An angry purr rumbled from within my chest.

Stupid Jacob still appeared clueless. He seems dafter and dafter the more time I spend with him as a vampire. He can't keep up with my thought processes.

"The Cullens?" He asked uncertainly. Okay, maybe he's not so dumb.

"Yes! Last night I saw on the list that a Dr. C. Cullen was registered as owning a new black Mercedes! I crossed him off as a potential candidate, because I thought it impossible for a bloodsucker to be around so much blood as a doctor."

Jacob's eyes lit up with understanding. "That makes perfect sense. I don't really think all that well of him myself, but he _is_ a doctor. He might've seen the crash and stopped to check it out - to see if he could help."

A hitch in the theory occurred to me. The theory suddenly began to fall apart. "Wait, Jake…The Cullens moved away, right? Why would Dr. Cullen have been back in Washington?"

The werewolf in front of me looked as discouraged as I did. "Good point…Still. It can't hurt to find the Cullens. They'll be easier to find than that huge list of Mercedes owners."

"True," I agreed. "They might even know who the leech that attacked Edward was."

"It's a start." He must have seen how disappointed I was, because he added, "Bella, it could still be him. How many leeches do you think own a black Mercedes?"

"You never know. Maybe that's the only car vampires like to drive," I moped.

"I can't believe I hadn't figured that out myself. I remember his Mercedes now…It was one of the nicest cars around here. The whole family keeps these expensive cars…"

My mind had already moved on to finding the Cullens. The Cullens who would hopefully help me on my quest to find Edward. "You think Google will work again?"

*

"Take this exit here," I instructed Jacob.

"You sure? I don't want to have to turn around…again."

"That was your own fault. You didn't listen to my flawless direction reading."

"You're a terrible directions reader. We've had to turn around five times because you told me to take the wrong exit," Jacob said, laughing at my innate inability to understand the United States highway system.

I felt myself losing my temper. "You're the one who printed off the directions from Yahoo! I told you to use MapQuest, but did you listen?!"

"Oh, now it's the directions themselves' fault? I thought it was _my_ fault."

"It's both of you put together, now take this exit!" I yelled.

Jacob maneuvered the rental car into the exit lane. Rental, because his Rabbit was still a suspicious vehicle to the police. We'd required Billy for that part of the trip. Billy had been all too eager to help. He was hoping I'd never come back to La Push. A few more werewolves had spawned because of me and, well, let's just say a few more weeks at La Push and Frankenstein's monster would've been attacked by a large pack of werewolves.

Jacob still had a smirk on his face.

So, maybe I wasn't great at directions. He didn't even know how many times (eleven) I'd had to turn around last night while I drove the night shift as he slept. We made great time seeing as I was now a permanent member of the insomniac club.

"I can't believe this was my idea." Jacob sighed, clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"What do you mean, dog breath?" I'd been trying out nicknames for him. If he was calling vampires leeches and bloodsuckers, I was going to find one that suited the stinky werewolf.

"It goes completely against my instinct to ask a leech for help. I suppose saving you, I took a dive into leech-loving territory. Now I've driven all the way to Alaska to ask a leech for help. It's insane!"

I nodded like I understood. In reality, I couldn't relate to it at all. The only thing I saw as a barrier between werewolves and vampires being friends was the fact that we each smelled awful to the other. Even that problem Jacob and I have grown accustomed to with all the time we've spent together. You have to take into account that he and I spend most of our time confined to a garage with no ventilation whatsoever. It was desensitize our noses to each other's stenches or hold our breaths for hours, something I could do, but Jacob couldn't. I'd briefly debated wearing deodorant again – I doubted it would cover up my smell.

Wait a minute.

"Jake, are other vampires going to smell as bad to me as they do to you?"

Jacob shook his head. "I doubt it. I'm sure werewolves are the only ones who think leeches stink. Humans don't notice a bad stench, so why would you?"

I sighed in relief at this explanation. If Edward was alive out there somewhere, I didn't want him to think I smelled bad – or vice versa.

"When's my next turn?"

I glanced down at the directions. "Uh..." I looked up at the road. "You just passed it."

"Damn it, Bella!"

"Oops."

Despite my handicap at following and reading directions, Jacob and I finally made it to the town we were looking for. The heat in his car was on full blast, which made me suspect that it was colder than my corpse of a body thought it was. Jacob had stolen more of his sisters' clothes – baggy on me – as well as a worn coat, for our trip. I had never been one to care much about how I looked, yet even I was a little embarrassed at the outdated and raggedy clothes I had to wear. I wished for my clothes, wherever they had ended up as a result of my disappearance.

Time passed in the car, before I asked, "Should we try his house or the hospital first?" We had directions to both. For my part, I was leaning toward the hospital. Neutral ground and all. I wondered what a bunch of vampires would do if another vampire and a werewolf knocked on the door. Probably spray down Jacob with air freshener.

"I suppose…the hospital. He could be working." Maybe Jacob was on the same track of mind I was.

"Alright, you're going to take a left after a couple more streets. The hospital should be right there."

"Great." Jacob had grown less and less enthusiastic the closer we got. He was downright grumpy now. I bet the gas prices had something to do with it, too.

We parked the rental in the visitors' lot. Neither of us moved.

"Err…I guess I'll go in," I said after a minute. I was scared out of my holey pants as I put on my sunglasses (crimson eyes tend to freak people out) and started to get out when a warm hand stopped me.

Jacob's eyes were determined. "You're not going in there without me."

"I thought you didn't like us bloodsuckers."

His eyes softened. "You're the only one I like. That means I have to protect you from all the ones I don't like…which is all the rest." He grinned.

I found myself grinning back, "Alright, let's go, Rover." Our sappy best-friend moment was over.

"You're going to have to work on your derogatory nicknames."

"Shut up."

We got out of the rental car and approached the hospital's main doors. I pretended to look cold. Jacob had told me I was creepy when I didn't act human. I even pretended to chatter my teeth. Jacob chortled at my antics, the tension lifting for a few minutes before we went to talk to Dr. Cullen.

An idea popped into my head. "Jake, you're not just coming with me to protect the humans are you? From me, I mean."

"I trust you, Bells. There shouldn't be any blood where we're at, and if there is, I'll just wrestle you out of there. I can handle a little leech like you." He patted my head.

I wanted to believe him; a difficult task when I'd punched him _lightly_ last week and cracked some of his ribs.

The doors glided open automatically and I started holding my breath.

We approached the receptionist, a large woman with dark hair and glasses. "May I help you?" Her name plate said Dina Jones.

Jacob spoke. "We were wondering if Dr. Carlisle Cullen was in today."

"Hmm…let me see." Dina began typing away into the computer in front of her. "It looks like today is his day off. Was it an emergency?" She said this while taking in my pale complexion and odd face I was making in my attempt to not breathe. My nose was scrunched up awkwardly as if I were constipated.

"No, not an emergency. I'll try his cell," Jacob lied. "Thanks for your help."

He walked several paces faster than usual, his hand behind my back.

We stepped into the cold air. I let myself breathe again.

"What a waste of time," I complained. "Now we have to go to his house. His house where there might be…more bloodsuckers than you and I can handle." It wasn't that I was worried about myself. I was worried about my wolf friend who still had a beating heart. He was still mortal, vulnerable.

"The Cullens should have no reason to be aggressive towards us," Jacob endeavored to assure me.

"I don't know, Jake, you do stink pretty awfully." I had an idea. "You should wear cologne. It might help with the smell."

Jacob glared at me as we each reached for our door handles. "I _am_ wearing cologne."

My eyes widened. "Holy crow your wolf stench is all-powerful! I can't even tell! That's impressive."

"Get in the car, Bella," Jacob said tiredly.

"Maybe we should check into the hotel first. You need a good sleep and it's getting late for humans." It was pushing 6:00, hardly late, except this meeting another vampire thing was worrying me. The last time I'd met one, they'd wanted to kill me. My opinion of them was low, even if Dr. Cullen had treated my head injury in high school kindly and perfectly.

"Late?" Jacob looked at the clock in the car. "Hardly, but we probably should check in to the hotel now so we won't have to later."

"We might as well put off talking to Dr. Cullen until tomorrow," I wheedled. I was chickening out. What if they didn't know anything about Edward? What if we just looked ridiculous showing up to visit the family of vampires?

"He might be at work tomorrow. Then we'd only be talking to his…_family,_" Jacob gritted out the last part. He was right about Dr. Cullen working, though. We'd have to visit them tonight.

I grumbled in irritation, "Alright, let's check into the hotel and get over to his house."

"You better stay in the car while I do it. You're still a dangerous bloodsucker."

"Why'd I get to go into the hospital, then?" I argued.

"That was because I thought we were going to talk to the leech. This is your project by the way, Miss I-Have-To-Find-This-Guy-I-Only-Knew-For-Three-Weeks."

Jacob was so much nicer when he had had a crush on me. This new Jacob didn't spoil me enough.

*

**Author's Note**: Our favorite person is finally going to appear in the next chapter!

Please review! Tell your friends to read and review, too!

I tried changing the summary to entice people to read this…I guess the story just sucks? LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perk #5: Edward Masen Became Even HOTTER**

The moment of truth was upon us. Jacob and I had driven down a secluded, dark road, where a large, pale house was settled at the end of the lane. If I had been human, sweat would have been pouring off me. For Jacob's part, he looked tense, ready for attack.

"Maybe we should have an escape plan prepared," I suggested.

"Bella. You need to stop being irrational about this. First, these are a pretty peaceful lot of leeches as far as I know. Second, there's no way we could get away from them fast enough if they decided to kill us." Jacob pulled his heavy coat tighter around him.

Then something happened that would make Jacob _eat his words_. The rental car had scarcely made it within 75 feet of the house when _twelve_ vampires bolted out of the house.

I let out a low. "Eep!" Jacob stepped on the gas and started to do a donut to get us the hell out of there. I couldn't tell if their expressions were hostile or not, and that didn't matter. From what we knew of the Cullens, they were a family of six. This was _twice_ what we had been expecting. Not good for Jacob, not good at all.

I looked out my window – tinted, for sunny days on the road – the scenery wasn't moving. Why wasn't it moving? Jake was pressing the gas. His foot had the pedal pressed down as far as it would go.

"Get out of here, Jake!" I hollered. I was more concerned for him than myself.

Jacob glanced in the rearview mirror and shuddered. "I can't. There's a very large vampire holding the car in place."

"There is?" I squeaked. I whirled around, lightning fast, to see a familiar face. Emmett Cullen. Sweet heavenly popsicles, this kid was STRONG.

It was at that moment, I had a revelation. I was strong, too. Jacob was significantly less so. I had to protect him.

I leapt out of the car, trying not to break the door off. I crouched down, my predatory instincts kicking in. I hissed angrily, "Let. Go. Of the car." An angry mama bear was roaring fiercely inside me - or perhaps mama _wolf_.

Emmett burst into loud, careless laughter. I flinched in offense. Why wasn't he afraid of me even the littlest bit? I was a wild newborn vampire, for Christ's sake!

"Well, look who it is, Eddie!" Emmett called towards the crowd of vampires nearby.

Eddie?

"Bella?" A velvety voice whispered. Not loud enough for human ears, loud enough for mine.

I froze where I was.

A forceful crashing sound and a growl. Suddenly a humongous russet wolf was in between me and the rest of the vampires. Silly Jacob couldn't just stay in the car like a good boy. I hope his dad got rental insurance, because by the crashing sound, I think Jacob had just broken the door.

Dr. Cullen took several steps forward, "I think there's been a misunderstanding. We mean you no harm. Please, be calm. Don't be afraid." He held out his hands in invitation. A sense of calm forced itself on me. It was as if I had no control of my body, it relaxed without my brain Okaying it.

I was too afraid to look behind Carlisle. To see if what I believed was true. Was Edward there? My breaths were broken and short as I tried to wrap my head around this.

My body remained frozen for several more moments before I got a grip on myself. "Jake," I instructed, "It's okay. Back off."

At my words, the vampires around me relaxed. The rental car fell to the ground with a crash as Emmett released it. Jacob retreated to my side, not transforming back to his human self.

"Um, sorry about the intrusion," I apologized.

"No trouble at all, you're quite welcome to my home," Carlisle said warmly. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, as I believe you know…Should I introduce my family?" Carlisle asked. Obviously he was trying to be hospitable to me and Jake's uninvited appearance, so I nodded awkwardly.

I was more concerned about my inability to look at Edward. Carlisle pointed to a caramel haired woman closest to him, "This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle then began introducing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, who I already knew. "We have several guests with us as well. The Denali family. Sisters Tanya, Kate, and Irina. That there is Eleazar and his mate Carmen." Carlisle smiled at me then. "I believe you already know Edward."

I finally, truly, laid eyes on Edward Masen.

He was beautiful in a way I had never seen before. Perfection. True, his skin had paled. Like me, his eyes had changed to a deep red (Jacob had informed me this would change with an animal's blood diet, but I have yet to see the results).

The most breathtaking part of Edward was his glowing smile that was aimed right at me. I nearly fell over. If I had thought he was a sex god as a human, he was now a pure, uncensored porno. The mere sight of him had me buttered up between the legs, if you know what I mean. My mouth filled with venom as I looked at his smooth, full lips.

I was rapidly uncomfortably aware of myself. There I was, standing before sex on legs in my crumpled, outdated coat, with jeans that were rolled up to keep me from tripping on them. Why oh why were Jacob's sisters so tall? I cursed silently.

I shook myself from my meandering thoughts. I politely returned the introductions. "Err, in case you didn't know, I'm Bella, Bella Swan. This is my friend Jacob Black. I've known him since we were kids."

Edward's eyes met mine. "Bella – I can't believe it. You're alive," he said in awe.

That's when the worst thing that could ever happen, happened. Worse than the car crash. Worse than being bitten by a vampire. Worse than wearing hand-me-downs.

An evil strawberry blonde temptress put her nasty hands all over my Edward's chest and arm. She clung to him like…like he was _hers_. It had never occurred to me, for I had not had the presence of mind to, that Edward would be here and alive or if he was alive that he wouldn't want to pick up where we left off. In fact, that was very presumptuous of me. I didn't even know if he would have wanted to ask me on another date after that fateful night which ended in loss of blood and humanity.

"I can't believe _you're_ alive," I mumbled, still reeling from the humiliation of seeing him with Tanya.

"And a vampire." Edward and I said in unison. Humph, I wonder if his strawberry blonde girlfriend ever said things in unison with him…

Our mindless observations were interrupted. "I think I figured out why I thought Bella died!" Alice exclaimed.

"Err…what?" I asked, not at my most intelligent.

"I can't see werewolves!" Alice appeared both perturbed and happy at this revelation.

I studied Jacob. I could see him just fine.

Carlisle nodded. "That would explain why you also didn't know who was coming up the driveway." He looked at me, apologetic. "Sorry we stampeded you. We were only worried why Alice couldn't see who was coming."

I looked at Jacob. He twisted his head in obvious confusion.

"Oops. Sorry. I can see the future. It's a long story," Alice twittered, like this was normal. See the future? What the cheese balls? Did Dr. Cullen breed mutant vampires?

"Maybe we should start by explaining how we stumbled across Edward." Carlisle suggested. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Jake?" I asked, putting my hand on his head. "Would that be okay? You'll have to transform back."

He whined.

"Oh! Right, I'll get you some spare clothes from the trunk." Lucky we hadn't taken our luggage in at the hotel. The vestiges of Jacob's clothes were scattered around the car after his violent transformation only moments ago.

I rummaged through the trunk quickly, procuring jeans and a t-shirt for him. I wasn't going anywhere near his underwear.

"Here, Jake." I tossed the jeans at him. He caught them in his mouth and hid behind the car to transform back.

I turned around to face a dozen curious vampires, staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively. I freaking hated being stared at.

"Nothing. You keep strange pets." Emmett chuckled at his own joke.

"I'm not her pet," Jacob growled, human again.

This was going to be a long night. I rolled my eyes. "Jake, I _own_ your fuzzy butt, now get in the house."

*

In a world where thirteen vampires and one werewolf crowd into a living room, you realize just how graceful vampires actually are. Even _me_. Every step Jacob took sounded like thunder in the relative silence. His heartbeat pounded as loudly as a drum in the silence of the vampires' dead hearts. I wanted to tell him to shut it up, but that would require him to drop dead.

Jacob and I squashed together into a single reclining chair. I could tell the scent of so many vampires was getting to him, because he was breathing through his mouth. I thought they smelled lovely. Especially Edward…

Edward, who had Tanya all over him on one side, Irina on the other, and Kate at his feet.

Before Jacob and I were even made to explain ourselves, Carlisle and Alice began giving us a hell of a lot of answers about Edward's disappearance from the human realm.

Like Jacob, Carlisle had heard about some mysterious car accidents around Olympia. Alice saw with her mystical visions, that it was a fellow vampire. The two of them drove all the way down from Alaska to investigate – to tell the vampire to be a little more inconspicuous. The threat of discovery of that vampire's existence would jeopardize the nearby Cullens as well.

Alice had also Seen Carlisle turning a young man to save his life.

Using her visions, Alice and Carlisle zeroed in on the road and the time that our accident would happen. She saw me in the vision, but assumed I would die from the impact, because she didn't see her and Carlisle changing me with Edward.

In Carlisle's black Mercedes, they drove until they were passing Edward's Volvo at exactly the right time. They witnessed Edward and I plow into the tree. While they turned the car around to get Edward, they believe that's when the blonde vampire ran off with me.

Their original mission to talk to the other vampire was halted when they saw how close to death Edward actually was. Hurried to get Edward changed and away before the police showed up, they put him in the car. Realizing that I was gone from the scene, Alice Saw the vampire drinking from me and decided I was probably done for.

Edward glared at Alice at this point in the story. A smug feeling ran through me.

Alice had underestimated the time Edward had to survive – there would be no time to speak to the overzealous vampire. They drove quickly to their old home in Forks, which they still owned. Alice had to drive with her head out the window – too much blood – while Carlisle took care of Edward in the back. By took care, I mean bit him. The change began immediately. At the house in Forks, they tried to make Edward as comfortable as possible, awaiting the venom to heal his injuries.

They waited a day in Forks, Alice went searching with her Sight for the vampire they had come to see, but she was nowhere to be Seen, little did they know that Jacob and his pack had successfully destroyed the vampire. Confused, Carlisle and Alice put Edward in the backseat of the car and drove to Alaska, where the rest of their family was waiting.

"I never once picked up that you were alive – probably because you were around the werewolf the whole time," Alice said apologetically.

After that, they began to explain their individual gifts better. They didn't seem eager to tell Jacob, but I wasn't staying without Jacob, thus we got the scoop on the fortune teller.

Jasper, her boyfriend? Husband? What do you call the person you've been with for 50 years, yet you look 18? Whatever. Jasper, could sense people's emotions and manipulate them. I didn't like this at all. I recalled how I felt when I saw Edward. The pornographic feelings that had rushed through me. Jasper _knew_ about them! Oh, dear, the mortification would never end.

Then it got worse.

"And Edward, since becoming a vampire, has learned he can hear people's thoughts. He's a mind reader," Carlisle announced.

Edward smiled uneasily at me.

Edward read people's minds! Panic resonated through me. Dear God – he had heard my pornographic thoughts about him! He was hearing me think about the pornographic thoughts I had had about him _right_ _now_!

Beside me, I could feel Jacob's obvious discomfort at the idea. He shifted around, elbowing me in the gut as he did so.

I tried to think of anything but my fantasies of Edward Masen naked. Naturally, then that was all I could think about. Think about something else! I screamed inside my head. ANYTHING. Edward Masen, sinfully poised on a bed of silk sheets. Edward Masen, bending me over and - not that! I desperately tried to think normally. I was dying, _dying_ painfully of embarrassment.

After several moments of torture, I regained control of my thoughts. Well, I don't think I've ever had control of my thoughts, but I diverted them into a less graphic direction. I opened my eyes – I hadn't noticed I'd closed them.

Edward grinned at me.

"Eek!" I squealed. I shut my eyes again.

"Bella, I can't hear _yours_," he admitted. I reopened my eyes.

"You can't?" I asked shyly, only to be echoed by half a dozen other vampires.

"No…I've been trying this entire time to pick up on something from Bella." He cocked his head, studying me. "She's silent." Edward turned his attention toward me again. I melted in happy gooiness and not just because he _hadn't_ heard all the x-rated visions I'd had of him recently. I thanked God that I was made into a mutant vampire whose thoughts couldn't be penetrated.

Oh God, I realized.

Now I'm a freak!

"She's a shield, a rather powerful one as well," the one named Eleazar spoke for the first time. His darker features were amused as he gazed at me. Perhaps I wasn't a freak!

Then, the strawberry blonde temptress piped up. "I haven't explained _my_ family's gifts to you yet, Bella." She wrinkled her nose. "Or Jacob."

Jacob muttered incoherently in my ear. He was not enjoying the clear distaste her voice dripped with for him.

"So…I'm a shield?" I asked, interested more in myself than Tanya's family's gifts.

"Well, Eleazar has a sense of what people's gifts are. He knew Edward would be able to read minds before he even fully awakened as a vampire." Tanya said this with a coy smile directed at Edward. The dirty tramp. I'm glad Edward wouldn't hear all the dirty things I was calling his girlfriend.

"And I can knock a vampire flat on his back." Kate raised an eyebrow at me. "I wonder if you can shield my gift."

I had no intentions of finding out. It could not feel pleasant…whatever she did.

Jasper chortled. "She's not blocking _me_. That, I am sure of."

I covered my face in humiliation. Jasper did know! He knew every feeling I'd had since I had come here. I had hoped when Eleazar told me I was a shield, that this meant I could shield Jasper as well. Wrong.

_Damn it._

"A shield, huh?" I wondered aloud. "Cool, I guess."

"It's a very useful gift, Bella." Eleazar informed me. I wondered what he meant by that.

"I wonder if you can project it. That would be really something." Kate seemed eager.

"Project?"

"Extend your shield to others," she said simply. Why would I want or need to do that? _Maybe_ to protect Jacob's thoughts from the wily Edward Masen. But watching Jacob suffer was rather entertaining thus far; he'd have to be real nice to convince me to do that.

I tried to seem interested. "I…wonder."

"Enough of our nosy questions." Carlisle saved the day. "We haven't forgotten that it was _you_ who sought _us_ out. What brought you two here?"

"Oh. Right." I had almost forgotten the whole purpose of this adventure.

Jacob explained for me. "She suspected Edward might be alive. We knew from the newspapers that a black Mercedes had been seen at the accident. We looked up people who owned black Mercedes – and whose name should come up but Dr. C. Cullen's. Someone I _knew_ to be a bloodsucker."

I watched as several of the vampires in the room took offense at the word _bloodsucker_.

"Watch it, pup." Rosalie growled. Geeze, she was terrifying. I didn't remember her being so frightening back in high school.

I put a cold hand to Jacob's, warning him to stay calm.

"Err, Jacob's just about summed it all up. We came to find you, in hopes that you had information on what happened to Edward," I tried to sound confident. "You didn't just have information, you actually have him."

I tried to avoid making eye contact with Edward as I said this. It would be too humiliating. It was one thing when I thought he was my almost boyfriend on the way to being real boyfriend. Currently, by the way Tanya had her hand on his knee, he was _her_ real boyfriend.

It came to me then: I had no reason to be here anymore.

Jacob seemed to have the same idea.

"What a trip this has been – too bad I need to go back to the hotel," Jacob said with false sincerity. "I'm sorry I'm the only one who still needs sleep in this room."

"I'll come with you," I said quickly. We stood up hurriedly, if not a little awkwardly from how we'd been sitting squashed together.

"Bella, there's no reason for _you_ to leave," Esme stopped us. Up until now she'd been contentedly quiet beside her husband. Not unlike Eleazar's wife. In fact, most of them had been relatively silent during this whole ordeal. I suspect they might be holding their breath – Jacob can be pretty stinky if you aren't used to him.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable imposing on you all – 13's a crowd." I joked, aiming for a convincing tone.

"It would be no trouble," she said affably. It was hard not to like her. Hard not to like any of them – except Tanya and her slutty sisters. Them I had a _lot_ of trouble liking.

"We'll probably head back to La Push in the morning, anyway," Jacob said, grabbing my elbow.

"You're leaving so soon?" Edward asked. He nearly jumped off the couch in his hurry to come over to me.

I bit my lip. Did he seem sad that I was going? "Jacob's hoping to reintegrate me into society soon." I hated to admit how much of a parent Jacob was to me, but I couldn't find a way to avoid it. "I'm really good at resisting blood so far. I'd like to tell my dad I'm okay."

Edward glanced up at Jacob, then back at me. "How are you going to explain the…changes?"

Our red eyes met, once more taking in how much we both had changed since our days as humans. I sighed wistfully for those days when all I worried about was if Edward Masen really liked me or not. The truth, that he didn't, sucked big balls.

"Charlie won't make a fuss if I tell him I don't want to talk about." I shrugged. I didn't like talking about Charlie. A little ache scratched at my chest when I did.

"I see."

"Poor Charlie," Alice twittered behind me. "He's the chief of police back in Forks, right?"

I nodded. "He's been sort of torn up over my disappearance…I'd like to be in his life again." No matter how boring Forks had been to me during high school, I loved my dad. I didn't want him to worry…

"You could stay a few more days, though, couldn't you?" Edward asked. His new, velvety voice seduced me. Jasper must be getting one hell of a boner from the lust that was tearing through me at the sound of Edward's voice.

I attempted to say no, but it came out, "I suppose so…"

"Bella," Jacob said flatly. Annoyance was evident in his tone.

"It's only a few days, Jake." I turned to my friend, pleading.

"He wants to get away from all us stinky vampires. Except you, of course," Edward whispered in my ear. A warm tingle oozed down my back.

"_We'll_ be back tomorrow, however she's coming with me tonight," Jacob said emphatically, giving in to my silent pleading. I was curious as to why Jacob would want to come back with me. Did he think he still needed to protect me from the big bad clan of vampires?

"Good," Edward said with a smile lighting up his face. A taken man should not look so happy that a single woman and her pet werewolf would be visiting the next day.

Still dazzled by Edward's smile, I floated all the way out to the rental. Jacob would have to freeze without the driver's side door, yet I couldn't have cared less. I would get to see Edward tomorrow.

*

**Author's Note**: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I am being overwhelmed at school! Whenever I open up Microsoft Word it makes me shudder with how many papers I need to be writing right now…

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Perk #6: You Have Eternity to Get Over a Broken Heart**

That night in the hotel, Jacob gave me an earful on exactly what he thought of staying a few more days with the Cullens.

"Worst idea in the history of the world! These leeches are insane! Mind readers! Wacko fortune tellers! It's worse than being with the pack - picking my brain – and I don't even like these bloodsuckers!"

"Don't feel too bad. At least the guy you liked didn't ditch you for Tanya the slut."

Jacob grunted. "That no good lousy son-of-a-gun. How could he ditch you for that leech? She treated me like an unwanted infestation."

"He thought I was dead, Jake," I said dejectedly.

"He sure didn't mourn long before jumping to fresh leech."

"If you feel that way about them, you don't have to come with me tomorrow. I'll be fine…" I would only be ridiculously uncomfortable and awkward in the presence of Edward and his new girlfriend.

"I'm not leaving you to face twelve vampires alone. That wouldn't make me a very good friend." Jacob grinned at me and I felt better immediately. No matter what happened with Edward, Jacob was there for me. He always had been.

I played with my long sleeves, which hung all the way past my hands. "You're too good to me, Jake."

"I know, my little monster." Jacob fluffed his pillow. "Now, if you don't mind. Dr. Frankenstein is going to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you to wake up."

"Keep the TV low," he mumbled from beneath the covers he'd drawn over his face.

"No problem."

I flicked on the tiny 10-inch television the hotel provided and settled in for a long night. I stretched out on the bed Jacob wasn't occupying. We'd picked a very cheap hotel. They barely provided complimentary soap – I was shocked there was even a TV. The carpet was an outdated orange-brown. The bed spreads were an ugly pink plaid. The lamps were straight from the 70s. I'd definitely lived in better hotel rooms. I shouldn't complain. It's not like I was paying for it. I didn't have a cent to my name as long as I was pretending to be dead/missing.

It was well past midnight and all the commercials had become phone sex advertisements. They kept showing women clad in revealing clothes or outright lingerie. The TV shows were unbearably boring in comparison to the risqué commercials.

I gave up and turned off the TV, wishing I could sleep. I lay there in the dark, thinking of Edward. I dug through my foggy human memories to the day we first met…

*

I walked into Shakespeare class, lugging a large book with all of Shakespeare's collected works, which included introductions by "experts" to each play. The book probably weighed 10 pounds. I could probably use it to knock somebody unconscious.

The classroom was crowded, full of dozens of students already. I scanned the busy room for an open seat. Instead, I found an angel. Not the feminine kind with wings and robes. Nope. The kind with messy bronze hair, wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. I licked my lips.

I was clueless as to what to do. In Phoenix, in Forks, no boy had ever interested me. Even last year, as a freshman here at the University of Washington, I hadn't found anyone I particularly fancied. What did a girl do when they found themselves in a lust-induced frenzy over a guy?

I don't know what most girls would do in that situation. Personally, as I stumbled up the stairs, I dropped that 10-pound book on the ground. Pretend I did that on purpose and my plan worked perfectly. The sexy black-shirted guy looked at me with a crooked smile. I blushed furiously.

"Oops," I mumbled to myself, picking up my textbook. I felt his eyes on me the entire time as I walked down an aisle to the last of the open seats.

That first day, I learned nothing in Shakespeare. The professor introduced herself; I didn't hear her name. The professor asked us to read a particular sonnet; I think I read the end of Hamlet instead. The professor assigned homework; I didn't care. I was too caught up in this heavenly person I'd just met.

I tried to be discreet in my staring. Occasionally I glanced around the classroom to see if anyone else was staring at the Adonis. I saw a few other girls glance his way. Mostly, I was alone in my worshipping of the unknown boy in the fourth row.

When I wasn't staring, I was trying to understand how I had never seen him before. It was a rather large school. It was possible to go all four years without meeting everyone in your year. He couldn't be a freshman, for this was an upper division course. I'd had to get special permission to take the class. Maybe he had, too…We could both me sophomores for all I knew.

I started mentally planning our wedding…and then the honeymoon night.

I was taken unawares when class was let out. I rushed to throw my things into my bag. All except that damn Shakespeare book which wouldn't fit in the bag on top of all the other books and notebooks I'd crammed in there. I teetered precariously under the weight of my bag and the Shakespeare book. I was one of the last to leave, by the time I was all packed up.

As I maneuvered myself through the long row of seats, I grew excited for Wednesday when we would have our next class. I doubted I would learn much from this course except how hot this mysterious boy was.

Too absorbed in my daydreams, I smacked directly into a tall guy who was waiting in the aisle.

"Oh, sorry!" I squeaked unthinkingly. I tilted my head up to see who I had unwittingly attacked.

It was him. _Sweet heaven, thank you_, I thought.

He was casual, comfortable with himself. "Hello. Where are you off to?"

"Uh, to my dorm?" I was done with classes for the day. I don't know why I answered his question like a question.

"You looked a little distracted during class, did you catch the reading assignment for Wednesday?" Shit! He'd caught me staring…Or…does that mean he was staring _back_ at me?

I flushed. "Actually, no I didn't. First days are always so hard to concentrate on what the professors are blabbing about. Syllabus this, syllabus that…" I was rambling. I stopped my verbal diarrhea before it got worse.

He leaned down to my level, whispering conspiratorially. "I didn't pay attention either. I got the assignment from my neighbor."

I giggled. He was funny. He was more perfect than I had dreamed.

"You going to tell me what the assignment was?" I whispered back.

"Yes." He grinned. "On the condition that you promise to read it with me."

I paused, pretending to think about it. "I could do that."

"Good. I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Masen."

My heart pounded louder and my palms began sweating profusely. Did he like me? He couldn't think I was going to be of any help to him in the class, seeing as I'd zoned out the entire first day. He _must_ like me if he was asking to do homework with me.

"Bella Swan," I said faintly.

"That's a beautiful name," he commented. "So, where and when do you want to meet to read the first act of _A_ _Comedy of Errors_?"

Thus, our study buddy relationship was begun. We met every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday, to do the homework for our Monday, Wednesday, Friday class. I made absurd attempts at flirting. He acted charming and sweet. Not to mention smart. He was actually of an intellectual equal to myself, maybe even above. Something I hadn't seen a lot of back in Forks or at college.

It was two weeks later he asked me on that first and last date to the play. What a load of horse crap that date had resulted in.

*

I shook myself out of my droll reminiscing. All that anxiety and hope was all for nothing. Edward had moved on to Tanya now. She was probably a thousand times more experienced than I was. Isn't that all guys cared about these days? Even the vampires, it seems. Sex.

Not that I don't care about sex. I do. A lot. I mean, I was planning on doing it someday. You know, I'd wanted to with Edward…Forget_ that!_ I growled to myself, reminded that I was not to think about him in such a manner anymore.

My eyes glanced over to Jacob, who was snoring. He wasn't interested in me any longer either. He wasn't into bloodsucking immortals. Not his thing. Apparently, I can't keep a guy interested for long. Not even long enough for them to try and get in my pants.

Lucky Edward, finding someone. I never would. Not when I would compare every man in my future to him. Edward was my standard, a standard that no man or vampire could ever reach. He was too good, too perfect.

If I find someone else, I'm sure I'll only be settling for second best. What a crappy future lay ahead of me. Stuck with a stand-in Edward.

Why did I agree to stay an extra few days? It's not like I was a bad enough person to break up Edward and Tanya. I wanted Edward to be happy. For eternity. Even if it was with another woman. I suppose we'll have to try being friends. I heard going through a traumatic experience with someone bonds you with them. Edward and I could talk about the car accident and being newborns. There were lots of things me and this friend-Edward could talk about. It could work, it could. I could be happy, get used to seeing him with Tanya…

It was useless. I didn't want to be just his friend.

I loved him.

It was more than lust, attraction. It was his very soul that I longed to be one with. The sweet guy who I'd read Shakespeare with in terrible British accents. The gentleman who opened doors for me. The man who made me feel like a natural woman. Well, maybe not that last one, but he really did make me feel like…myself around him.

I wanted to hate Tanya for snatching him up. It was all superficial hate. I would have done the same thing in her situation. I can only wish her all the happiness I had wanted for myself.

Damn it. Why can't vampires cry? That would at least give me something to do until Jacob woke up.

*

The next day found me, with ever faithful Jacob by my side, visiting with the Cullens again. This time only Edward and Esme were present. The rest attended school or held jobs. Esme, I quickly learned, was very attached to Edward. She treated him like a son, doting on him hand and foot. I had to smother a laugh when she fixed a stray loose hair of his.

Jacob sat like a watch dog. Silent, with the occasional grumbles. He didn't try to make conversation.

"Bella," Edward said, from his chair opposite the couch Jacob and I had settled on. "I'm extremely…curious about what happened to you on the night of the accident. I have a pretty good idea from Jacob's thoughts, but I want to know it from your point of view."

Human Bella would have been blushing. Vampire Bella only stuttered. "O-oh. Yeah, I guess you would be curious. I heard all about what happened to _you_."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me expectantly. God, he hadn't had this much control over me as a human. He must have another gift. The ability to make women incoherent with a single glance.

I told him everything. About the pain, the fear, the frustration. Then, with Jacob's permission, about the werewolves destroying the blonde nomad vampire. I was too embarrassed to mention how worried I'd been about Edward, to Edward.

I explained to him about the garage that was my home. He was positively appalled at how the werewolves treated me, excluding Jacob, who had saved my life.

Esme interrupted at that point. "Bella, you must let Alice and I take you shopping."

"Do I look that bad?" I asked, tugging on my clothes self-consciously.

Esme's mouth quirked up in amusement. "No, dear. I only want you to have clothes that fit you. I wonder how you hunt in such oversized clothes."

I could actually feel Jacob rolling his eyes.

"I get by," I shrugged.

"Bella, I think it will be a memorable experience to go shopping with Alice. She…has a serious passion for the past time," Edward said. He looked suspiciously innocent. "She bought all my clothes for me."

For the first time, I inspected what he was wearing instead of his face. Edward had once been a boy to wear jeans and t-shirts, as I, too, preferred. The vampire before me, however, was without a doubt in very expensive designer clothes. I tried to wipe the surprise off my face.

He looked embarrassed at my blunt staring. "Alice's favorite thing is playing dress up with people. She took my sizes and went off to Juneau to purchase me clothes before I had even completed the change."

Esme and I laughed. Jacob flexed his crossed arms.

"Speaking of hunting," I said, remembering Esme's comment. "I am rather…thirsty. Where is a good place to hunt?"

"I could show you where I like to hunt," Edward said eagerly. "It's only about 15 miles from here."

I turned to Jacob. "That's not too far for you, is it?"

Edward cut in before Jacob could answer. "He's coming?"

I was confused. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jacob repeated mockingly. "Someone has to keep an eye on her. I don't trust a fellow 'newborn' leech to do it."

"Jacob, leave the pet names for when we're alone," I muttered.

"Don't worry, Jacob, I always check for humans before Edward is let out to hunt," Esme said kindly.

"I…I don't know." Jacob was uneasy. I gave Jacob another pleading face like the one from last night. I wanted so badly to be alone with Edward.

I seemed to have developed an addiction since arriving to Alaska. An addiction to the very taken Edward Masen. I had still failed to bring up that topic with Edward. I hope he didn't think I was being rude for not asking about how he and Tanya got together.

"I'll take good care of her, pup." Edward said this with that crooked smile I loved so much.

I thanked the heavens Jasper was attending high school for the millionth time. It saved me the embarrassment of someone knowing how horny Edward had made me.

"I guess we're off to hunt. Jacob, feel free to do what you want," I said with a beaming grin I couldn't contain.

"Yeah, sure. Don't eat any wolves while you're gone," Jacob warned.

Edward and I went out the door together, chuckling while Esme ran ahead of us to snoop out stray humans.

The repercussions of what I had done fell on me heavily. I had agreed to hunt…_all alone_ with Edward._ All alone. _

How was I going to keep my immortal hands off him?

*

**Author's Note**: Since I took so long updating the last chapter, I thought I would post this chapter a little quicker. I'm on spring break and I have a little more time on my hands than normal.

PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot tell you how much I love, love, love your reviews! They encourage me and make me feel all toasty warm inside with joy.




	7. Chapter 7

**Perk #7: Santa Claus Might Exist After All**

Edward and I walked at nearly a human's pace through the forest. Edward had said nothing. I had said nothing. Occasionally I glanced at him, only to catch him glancing at me.

My brain wanted to say something clever. My heart was demanding I tell him the truth. That I loved him. As if those words would make him dump Tanya and leave her for me. It wasn't in my nature to be so catty.

I had walked ten feet past him when I realized Edward had stopped in his tracks.

"Edward?" I called, turning to face him.

"Bella, I can't bear it any longer." For a brief moment, my hopeful heart thought he was about to proclaim his love for me. Instead, he said ever-so sincerely, "I have to say how deeply, to my very soul, I am sorry." He hung his head in shame.

Stunned, I searched frantically for the reason for his apology. Sorry he didn't want to hunt after all? Sorry about ditching me for Tanya? Sorry I drove all the way to Alaska to find him?

"What for?" I asked at last.

Edward's eyes were pained when he raised his head. "For the accident that did this to us both."

Well, holy crow! That was not what I was expecting at all.

"Edward," I said softly. "That wasn't your fault. It was that blonde vampire's fault. Whoever she was. She's the one who caused this." The one who ruined our human lives forever, I added silently.

"Don't try to make me feel better. I know the fault is mine. The reason we were on that road was mine. Maybe if I'd been driving slower, I could have avoided her completely. I lost control of the car and hit that tree. I am entirely to blame that you nearly _died_, Bella."

I'd had no idea how broken up he was over this. One minute he's happy to be hunting with me, the next it's like we're on _Oprah_. He grasped my hands in his. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," I said honestly. "True, I did almost die, however, so did you. In fact, what I didn't mention earlier was that my injuries weren't even life threatening before that…" I really needed a name for that evil vampire that bit me. "Bloodsucker bit me." Jacob's nicknames were hard to resist sometimes. "And, Edward, _you_ were the one nearest death. You…you can't know what it did to me after the accident – to look at you, covered in blood…" I drifted off. I'd confessed too much.

"Bella. God, I'm sorry. So, so sorry." He hugged me tightly. "When I woke up to the _burning_, the only coherent thought in my head was that I hadn't protected you. That you were dead because of me." He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Life as a vampire has been empty without you."

I didn't know what to say to that. My insides were turning into liquid fire at his touch. How could he not tell what he was doing to me?

I decided if I didn't speak soon, he would think me a freak. "I'll forgive you if it makes you feel better, but I still don't blame you."

He gave me a weak smile.

"You always were too kind for your own good." That was the last thing Edward said before his lips were suddenly pressed hotly against mine.

His hands gripped my shoulders and my head exploded into nothingness. I neither moved nor breathed. I had gone into shock.

Almost as quickly as it had started, Edward leapt away.

"Shit! I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry! God, I just keep messing up," he babbled. His eyes were wild.

Of course he shouldn't have done that, I cried to myself. He was involved with another woman! I searched my inner-self: did it make me a bad person for enjoying that kiss? Enjoying that kiss a freaking lot?

"Yes…I…Umm…" I had nothing sensible to say. I was reeling from the kiss: dazed, annoyed, and really turned on.

"It's something I've wanted to do since I met you. I thought I could resist it today." He took two more steps away from my frozen body. "I was wrong." He'd wanted to kiss me since he met me? Good lord, how many openings had he missed during our study sessions? I know I practically begged for a kiss every time we were together.

"S'alright," I assured him. "I won't tell anyone." Won't tell Tanya, I added to myself.

It was his turn to look confused. "Right…Thanks."

"Let's go hunt, shall we?" I was aiming for post-forbidden kiss coolness. I achieved post-forbidden kiss awkwardness instead.

"Yeah. I'm not quite as controlled as you are around humans. My thirst has to be taken care of constantly," Edward admitted.

"Jacob helped me a lot with that, I believe. He spent every day of my…_burning_ hammering it into my head that humans were not food, particularly his dad who was in the house next door, and what to expect as a vampire. Being prepared is what gave me this control I have." I had never been so glad to be on a comfortable topic.

"Ah, Jacob. Do you, uh, like him?" Edward asked, bringing us right back to awkward.

My answer came without thinking. "He's my best friend. Our parents are friends…I've known him since I was a kid."

"I see. You didn't know he was a werewolf until you were a vampire?"

"Nope. I was thrown into a world of werewolves and vampires all at the same time." My lips twitched into a smile. "At this point I could believe Santa Claus is real."

"I know what you mean. When Carlisle explained what I was becoming, I was blown away. Then you show up yesterday with a werewolf…Maybe I'll write Santa a letter and ask for a new Volvo." He threw me his crooked smile again. His charm was on full blast. Dear God, I wanted to push him on the ground, rip off his clothes…

I shook my head, clearing my mind. _Bad_, Bella!

"Christmas is coming up soon," I said lightly. "Have you been naughty or nice?"

His hand glided down my arm. "I'm not sure. What do you think?" His tone was unadulterated sex.

_Naughtynicenaughtynice._ My mind was going into overdrive at the combination. I wanted Edward to be naughty in a physical, sexual way. Then again, he was so niiiice in a physical, sexual way.

"The jury's still out." I gasped in air, a mistake. His scent was delicious.

His expression was amused. "I won't lie, Bella. It's refreshing to talk to you. Everyone else is a headache to converse with. I can't tell what is a thought and what is actually spoken."

"Really?" I inquired, perplexed by his unique gift.

"Alice and Jasper assured me that with time I'll grasp a better control over it. Until then, it's a baffling mess."

I puffed up in pride. Quite literally, my chest jutted out a little. "I'm glad my skull of steel is helpful."

We were quiet a moment longer, gliding through the forest once more. After a mile or so, Edward stopped us again. "I have something I want to talk to you about, before we actually hunt," Edward said. His seriousness alarmed me.

"Go on," I encouraged. Inside I was shaking with fear. I'd been holding my own thus far. If we didn't start hunting soon I would not be responsible for my actions: Edward Masen would be naked and taken advantage of against his will.

"Bella…I heard something Jacob was thinking. It really bothered me," Edward said cautiously.

I snorted in a very unattractive way. "I'm not surprised. Jake's a disturbing kind of guy."

"He was thinking of something _you_ said."

I froze. I started running through everything I'd ever said to Jacob. Worse and worse ideas ran through my head – which had Edward heard?

"Um, what was that?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Edward weaved a finger into an odd kink in my hair. I processed how close we were standing together and my body shuddered. "It was about me ditching you for Tanya."

I wished for two things at that moment. One, that vampires could be killed by a wooden stake. Two, a wooden stake to stab in my heart so I could die of how mortified I felt.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I'm completely over it." I waved my hand to appear more believable.

Edward sighed exasperatedly. "Bella, I'm not with Tanya. I never have been."

My dead heart practically jolted alive. "You aren't?"

"No. We never were together." Edward smiled at me and that familiar warm feeling rushed from my head to my toes. "She showed some interest, which I politely told her I didn't return."

I batted away the hope that was rising up within me. "What about…the clinging? And last night I was here and all three of the sisters were all over you?" I was babbling once more, trying to keep some powerful urges down. Urges that involved naked Edward.

"Tanya isn't used to rejection. She thinks I'll change my mind." He paused, his crimson eyes boring into mine. I never new red-eye could be so freaking hot. "I won't. The other two, last night, were just guarding me. They worried I would think Jacob was food. As if I could – he smelled like wet dog." Edward gave me his crooked smile again. "I've not been doing as well as you on this vegetarian diet, remember?"

"Oh," I said. I took a deep breath. _You can do this_, Bella, _stay calm_, I told myself. Do not do it, do not do it...

My resolve to not maul Edward crumbled.

I flung myself at him, our steel bodies smacking together like thunder. As if he was as eager as myself, he caught me. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, our arms around each other. I was kissing every surface of his face that I could find.

At last, my lips landed on his and all remnants of a hunting expedition went up in smoke. He lowered me quickly to the ground. My body left a dent in the dirt from the force. Good thing we are both newborns or that might have hurt. He nestled his body between my legs and I knew his sensitive nose would catch scent of the arousal permeating from there. Edward grinned smugly at me, and pressed even closer. _Oh._ At least I wasn't alone in my arousal. A purr came from deep in my throat at the contact. It was exquisite.

We returned to kissing. Our tongues enthusiastically explored each other's mouths. His venom tasted like nectar, the taste caused me to moan loudly. I was experiencing the greatest ecstasy on Earth – kissing Edward Masen.

My legs, still wrapped around him, squeezed harder, pulling Edward closer. My hands busied themselves everywhere else I could reach. For his part, one of his hands was on my behind, enjoying the soft curves there. His other hand was inching its way up my shirt. This was something under previous circumstances that I would have encouraged. At that moment, however, I released my hold on him and pushed him off me.

In an eighth of a second, he was standing there, bewildered.

"I'm sorry!" Edward panted. "I thought – I thought you wanted it too!" He was beside himself, believing I had pushed him away because I didn't want him groping me.

Well, I didn't. Except it wasn't for the reason he was thinking.

"I – I do Edward!" I huffed, also panting from our little tryst. I gracefully stood up to comfort his panicked state.

He cocked his head in confusion. "Then why did you push me away?"

Here was my greatest dilemma: admit to him the real reason I had stopped, or lie violently to protect myself from certain humiliation. I ran through dozens of explanations. We were both children of the present, waiting until marriage was a ridiculous notion, particularly if the chances of me getting pregnant were zilch. I decided to tell him half of the truth.

"I want to wait until…I'm ready," I said quietly. Ready, as in, I had different clothes on! All I had thought about when Edward reached his hand up my shirt was that I was still wearing the bra from the car accident – the only one I had that fit. I didn't even have underwear, not that it mattered or Edward would mind. In fact, if he was a normal guy, he would probably think that was sexy.

"Of course," Edward said instantly. "We have all the time in the world. There's no need to rush, Bella." He pulled me close, tucking my head under his chin. He pressed his warm lips to the top of my head.

I felt ashamed for my half truth. As soon as Alice took me shopping, I was going to make up for all the lies…with a proper strip show.

"Thank you," I said. I breathed in his designer shirt. He smelled so good. It was taking all the power within me to say screw Jacob's sister's hand-me-downs and my old bra, and have my way with Edward.

"Now, as much as I was distracted recently. I'm still thirsty." He sounded embarrassed by his weakness for blood.

"Me too," I realized. My throat burned.

"I'll meet you back here when we're done."

"Right." We took off running in opposite directions. I was prowling for a moose, the only animal I knew for sure that came from Alaska. It sounded like a hilarious adventure to take down a moose with my bare hands.

*

"Bells, what took you so long?" Jacob asked from his seat on top of the destructed rental. His eyes zeroed in on our hands. Edward and I had clasped our hands together for the walk back from hunting. We also might have stopped several times to suck face - that's another matter.

"Never mind," Jacob sighed. "I think I have a good idea."

I couldn't stop smiling. "Ready to face the vampires again?" I asked Jacob.

"What am I lookin' at now?" he joked, gesturing at me and Edward. "Batman and Robin?"

"That was a terrible joke," I said, despite the fact that I still couldn't stop smiling. The smiling had nothing to do with Jacob's lame joke.

Edward squeezed my hand gently. I squealed inwardly.

"Would you like to go inside? Esme will have some food for you, Jacob." Edward knew exactly what to say, Jacob moved fast into the house.

We ended up in the kitchen of the large home the Cullens owned. Jacob was gulping down sandwiches, while the rest of us stared at him in mild disgust.

"Bella," Esme addressed me. I discontinued the entertainment of watching Jacob eat. "What do you think about staying with us? We'd be happy for you to join our family. Everyone spoke about it last night and agreed. You can't stay with Jacob forever."

Literally, forever.

Jacob and I glanced at one another. He put his sandwich down – no small feat considering he was probably ravenous. He hadn't eaten dinner last night, and only a small hotel breakfast this morning. I forget sometimes that humans need to eat.

"I'll have to talk that over with Jacob," I said finally. Jacob and I still had plans to reintroduce me to Charlie. Then again, I am not sure I could withstand being apart from Edward again.

"It's not like that, Jacob," Edward suddenly growled. I whirled around to look at Edward. Jacob hadn't said anything from what I had heard, and my hearing is about as good as Superman's. "No, we haven't. Mind your own business."

Esme, hopped delicately off the stool she'd been on. "I need to go see about something in the backyard. See you three later," she excused herself, disappearing from the room in a flash.

"Would someone like to fill me in on what's going on between you two?" I demanded. Obviously, Jacob was thinking some things Edward didn't like.

Neither boy answered me.

"Who wants to explain?" I looked at Jacob. His dark cheeks reddened. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention to Edward. "Edward?"

"It's nothing. Maybe you should leave for a bit so he and I can have a….talk," Edward said carefully, not wanting to rile my temper.

"I expect this to be explained when I come back," I huffed, stomping out of the room in a flash.

Boys. Who needs 'em?

*

**Author's Note**: I know, I know…I'm such a nice person, updating again. I hope you guys enjoy crazy-for-each-other Edward and Bella, there's going to be more of them.

By the way, thank you for the kind reviews! That is what motivated me to post sooner - do that again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Perk #8: I Really **_**Could**_** Kill Jacob Black With My Bare Hands**

I busied myself talking to Esme in the farthest reaches of the backyard. Any nearer the house and we'd be able to here what _Edward_ was saying, assuming Jacob continued to speak to Edward with only his thoughts.

"Esme? What do you think is going on in there?"

Esme laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are." She busied herself with landscaping – she was moving boulders around, shaping them into an artistic pattern. Yes, _boulders_. I picked one up just to prove that I could. It was pretty sweet, not gonna lie.

"All these…gift things are a little weird to me," I said, failing to hide my uncertainty in speaking with this woman I felt comfortable with, yet barely knew. I felt like we'd known one another my entire life. "I don't know how you've managed a month with Edward reading your mind," I admitted from where I had plopped down in the grass. The sun was hidden behind a pale cover of clouds, so my sparkles were dormant.

"It has been an unusual experience. He tries not to listen as best he can. I think it violates him as much as it does us," Esme said.

I was staggered by that idea. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Imagine what he listens to, day after day. What do you think about? Even the most _trivial_ things, he picks up on it. He and I have spent a lot of time together – I can only imagine his torture." She gave me a scheming smirk. "My favorite past time is remodeling. All day long, I'm thinking of ways to improve the house."

Imagine: a vampire who likes to remodel. I found myself giggling. "Oh, the torture! Poor Edward!" I giggled some more.

"I'd like to thank you, Bella. He's been so much happier since you came – he's like a different person." Esme said this with the utmost sincerity. I was floored.

"He…he is?"

She stopped what she was doing to fully address me.

"Yes. Before you came…I contemplated the idea that perhaps Carlisle shouldn't have changed him at all. Edward…" Esme's beautiful face crinkled at the memories she was recalling. "Well, I thought he might have been better off dead, considering his behavior after the change. Like I told you, I've spent a lot of time with him. I never saw him crack a true smile until he realized you were the vampire that got out of the car yesterday."

"Y- you're kidding." I had no more intelligent way to express myself.

Esme didn't seem to mind my weird expression. "Not at all. He's been driven by nothing except thirst this past month with us. Tanya and the others have all tried to persuade him to be livelier. Nothing." She gave me a long look. "That's why it took us all of one minute to vote you into our family last night. We like Edward, despite the moodiness he has exhibited. We like the Edward you bring out in him even more. It's as if…his humanity returned."

Wow. I had no idea what to do after hearing a confession like that. My thoughts were cluttered as I tried to pick some that were sensible enough to tell Esme.

My mouth spoke without my brain. "I love him, Esme," I whispered.

Esme glowed knowingly, "Have you told him?"

"Um, uh…no. It hasn't come up exactly." Not with all the kissing and grinding we'd done in the forest while hunting earlier.

"It's clear that he loves you. Edward was absolutely devastated when Carlisle told him you were dead. He took that news worse than being told he was a vampire."

Silence reigned over us, until I asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am hoping it will help you understand Edward a little better."

I nodded slowly. "It does." I grasped Esme's hand. "Thank you."

We were quiet again, before Esme smiled, reaching for a boulder again. "I will try and not to think of this conversation – to keep it from Edward. For your privacy's sake."

"Thank you!" I said, even more fervently than before.

"I think it's time you go and check on those two," she said as she winked at me.

"Good idea. I hope no one's pulled out any silver bullets or wooden stakes," I joked, leaving Esme on a lighter note as I sped into the house.

I headed straight for the kitchen where Jacob and Edward were having what appeared to be a serious staring contest. Hands down Edward would win, he didn't need to blink.

"Done with the male bonding?" I inquired, hands on my hips.

"Yes, I think we came to an amiable agreement," Edward said. A cheerful grin launched from his lips and reached straight to his eyes when he looked at me. I remembered what Esme had told me and felt a wave of adoration and lust run through me. I reminded myself that Jacob was in the room and what a bad I idea it would be to defile Edward on the kitchen counter…in front of Jacob. If there were no Jacob, it would be an excellent idea.

Jacob gave an exasperated wave of his hands. "Amiable, ha!"

"I didn't have to listen to your terms at all, did I?" Edward drawled. God, he was sexy when he did that.

Jacob mumbled incoherently in reply.

"Are you boys ready to tell me what you were talking about?"

"No," they both said firmly.

I pouted.

"No, Bells," Jacob repeated. "I would not have even said anything about it to the leech here, if he hadn't been snooping in my mind!"

Edward growled. "It's not like I have a choice. You're thoughts are revolting, as if I'd _want_ to hear them."

"Revolting?!"

I cut in, before the arguing got worse. "You're thoughts _are_ a little…revolting sometimes Jake. It's not your fault you're a teenage male. Edward understands that, don't you Edward?" I ran a hand down Edward's chest teasingly.

Edward gulped what I imagined was a mouthful of venom, something that happened to me when I thought about _him_ in a – err - compromising manner. I hoped this meant my hand on his chest turned him on. I hoped, I hoped, I _hoped_.

"None of that you two!" Jacob yelped, interrupting our moment. "Remember what we talked about, leech!"

At that moment, I realized some things. First, when he used the term _leech_, I could not be sure if he was referring to me or Edward. I had to depend on the inflection. Second, the part where he said "_remember what we talked about_" gave me the clue to what he and Edward had secretly discussed.

I whirled around to face Jacob so fast that my hair whacked Edward in the face.

"WHAT!?" I screeched. "JACOB BLACK! You have no right to – to say _stuff_ – to Edward. To think stuff! God – what! Eww! No right! Exactly like Charlie! BLECH! I am disgusted. Don't. Help. _Stop _it. Why dear god why!?" I was torn between too many different emotions. Anger, embarrassment, self-righteousness, anger, humiliation, anger…

"Bells, you aren't even making sense!" Jacob finally exclaimed, ending my tirade of babble.

"I know…I know. It's – well. WHY WERE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!?" I hollered. The loudness of my voice vibrated through the air.

Edward gallantly explained it to me. "Jacob was only concerned for you. As a _friend_." There was a lot of emphasis on the word friend. Edward placed an arm around my hip as he said this. Ooo, going all possessive. I liked it. No! Don't go that road, Bella, I warned myself. These thoughts distracted me from the matter at hand.

"Concerned about…what…you and I may or may not do?" I asked softly, hesitantly.

Edward nodded.

"I demand that you tell me what this '_amiable agreement'_ is all about." I didn't direct this specifically at either one of them. I waited patiently for either Edward or Jacob to answer me. I could sense a great heat from Jacob, like he was blushing. Also, his heart beat was a little uneven. He was…embarrassed?

I was shocked. "Jake. Why are _you_ embarrassed?"

"Because it's none of his business what you and I do, and he knows that," Edward said wryly.

"It _is_ my business! I'm practically her family! Charlie would want me to do this for him…If, you know, he knew that his daughter was a vampire," Jacob finished awkwardly.

"Charlie, your dad, right?" Edward asked me gently. I think he could see the way my face scrunched up in pain at the mention of him. It was hard, as a vampire, because you could never completely stop thinking about something that truly bothered you. There was always room to agonize over a minor detail. Or a beloved parent you missed terribly. Going away to college was one thing, Charlie could handle it. My death? Probably not.

I steamed forward into the debate. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything? Jake, you have no right to get involved."

"His request was perfectly acceptable, Bella," Edward interjected.

"Let me be the judge of that. Tell me what it was." It should have been simple, yet neither of them was eager to explain.

"Bella…" Edward said. "It's nothing I wouldn't have wanted for us as humans."

"What is it?" I persisted.

"It's not like we've…even properly discussed anything about our relationship."

I tiny hiss slid through my teeth. My patience was growing thinner. "Edward."

"Oh, get over it, I'll tell her!" Jacob finally caved. "I made him promise me you two would wait to have sex until you're married."

Instantaneously, a film of red covered my eyes, something that had nothing to do with the fact that my eye color actually happened to be red.

All of my fantasizing, all of my dreams, my very happiness, was put on hold because Jacob Black decided to grow morals? Jacob Black who probably wasn't a virgin anyway, so what did it matter to him what I did? Jacob Black who is now the biggest cockblocker in the history of cockblocking!

I sucked in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I would like to rip your throat out right at this moment." I paused for several moments. "I'd probably regret it later, though, so I won't."

"What's the big deal? It's not like it's rocket science to get married. Go to the courthouse, if you're that hard up, Bells." Jacob laughed.

"Jake," I said sharply. "You do know that for all anyone in the real world knows, Edward and I are both DEAD? It's kind of hard to get married with that tiny obstacle in the way." Forget the fact that Edward probably had no interest in marrying me, anyway…Or did he? After all, he did make the agreement. I load of glee bubbled through me. I repressed it as fast at it came. I was angry at Jacob Black. _Stay focused, Bells_, I told myself.

"Pssssh. I thought we were going to reintroduce you to Charlie, anyway. He might want to be at your wedding. Did you think of that?" I'm pretty sure my dad's been spending too much time at Billy's. Jacob must like him a LOT to do such favors for him.

"I'm not even sure I do want to tell Charlie," I said. I really didn't. Charlie had been through enough emotional roller coasters. He didn't need his dead daughter coming back from the grave as a vampire. I bet a low rated horror flick has that exact plot.

Jacob didn't budge on the Charlie subject. "He'll want the closure, Bells, if nothing else."

"We can talk about this later, if you want," Edward whispered in my ear. "You and I have plenty of…other things to discuss."

Jacob's heightened hearing had no trouble catching what Edward said. "Remember your promise, Edward!"

"Who says he has to keep his promises to you anyway?" I muttered.

"Oh…I don't know…" Jacob leered, "Maybe the fact that if he doesn't hold his end, I'll be sure to tell Charlie what the leech got up to with his darling daughter. That's sufficient blackmail to work on _you_, too, ain't it, Bells?"

I tried to wipe the horrified expression off my face. "You – you bastard!" _Cockblocker!_ I'd wanted to scream, except I don't think Edward's quite ready for me to use a word like that in front of him yet, so I held back. Jacob truly had us. Neither Edward, nor I, wanted to lose the respect of my father. We'd just have to suffer from lack of sex.

I was twenty years old, for god's sake! And immortal! Why did I have no control over my own life?

I considered shouting more insults, until I heard the sound of an engine in the driveway. I listened carefully, picking up on the voices of Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

In seconds, Alice was in front of me.

'Bella! I had a vision at school today. Part of it, I will tell you about later when we're alone. The second, I'll tell you now." Alice was positively beaming. "We're going on the biggest shopping spree ever!" I flinched at the word shopping. "That's not the best part either."

As bravely as possible, I waited for her to give me the "best part".

"We're going _right_ _now_! It's an emergency if I ever saw one. We need to get you into some clothes that fit, ASAP." Alice tugged on my hand. I waved at Jacob and Edward meekly as Alice pulled me out of sight.

A _small_ part of me understood that this was for the greater good. If I had nice clothes, I would be free to mess around with Edward. Not have sex, because of Jacob, but mess around as much and as passionately as we wanted. A _bigger_ part of me understood that Alice was a shopoholic who needed serious medical help. I was glad I was immortal, because otherwise, she might kill me.

*

**Author's Note: **Now, I'm sure people will be wondering and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea: Jacob does NOT like Bella that way. He does care about her – duh – and he has some other motives that got him to cockblock our favorite couple. Edward knows the motives and was therefore pretty agreeable to enter the deal. However, Bella won't find out for awhile.

Thank you for all the kind reviews! It's nice to know people are liking and reading your story. Please continue to review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Perk #9: Rich Friends Will Buy You Clothes**

It was hard to go shopping when you spent most of it holding your breath in an attempt not to end the lives of everyone in the store. A few puffs of air were okay, but any more than that and my throat burned and _burned_.

Alice told me, that despite my discomfort, I had unprecedented control for a newborn. She'd heard via Edward via Jacob's mind, that I was very well controlled. Apparently, Edward was so _out_ of control, he wasn't even allowed out to hunt without Esme checking the grounds for humans first. They took no chances with Edward. They suspected it would be a good two years before Edward could function around humans. Poor, sexy, tempting Edward…

Alice also let me in on another tasty Edward tidbit. Secrets make friends. Don't believe the people who say they don't.

"I saw Esme telling you about how Edward was before you came. What she didn't mention, was that…he shouldn't even BE interested in you. He's a newborn. He should only think about his thirst. When you showed up – BAM! Thirst is almost second priority. If that isn't love, I have no idea what is." Alice grinned at me.

I grinned back at her over the clothes rack we were examining.

Alice turned her attention back to clothes. "We're going to have to get you some nice clothes. This stuff is terrible. I hate off the rack, you know. I wouldn't even do it if you weren't so desperate. Never fear, we have an unlimited supply of money and time. You will have a wardrobe that will make Edward positively _squirm_."

"Oh, uh, cool?" I tried weakly.

She gave me an impatient sigh, hands on her hips. "Bella, you can't hide it from me. I saw what you two were doing out in the woods earlier this afternoon when you were 'hunting'. You won't do it with him until you have nice underwear! That's the other part to my vision."

Right. The part she said she'd tell me about later. Now it was later and Alice Cullen was telling me she'd seen me and Edward getting freaky.

"Eep," was all I managed to say.

Alice laughed melodically. "I suppose I also saw that you and I were going to be best friends. We should get past the early stages of chitchat and go straight to the good stuff. You have to have a good friend to talk about sex stuff with, right?"

"I – I guess so." I remembered my human life. Angela and I had been able to talk about sex _vaguely_. Considering I was a virgin and she wasn't, it'd made things a little weird. Not that that stopped us from talking about it.

"What say we go by the lingerie store? Newborn vampire or not, Edward will be unable to resist ravishing you," Alice giggled. She tugged me in the direction of the store that possibly held the greatest of my fears. I was a normal bra and underwear type of girl. _Thongs_ would be stretching my wardrobe. _Lingerie_ was out of my league.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said. I had to take another breath and the scent of human blood scorched my throat. It reminded me of a time I had the flu. I had thrown up enough times that my throat burned from the stomach acid afterwards. Except, thirsting for human blood was a far worse feeling than post-vomiting rawness.

Alice was undeterred. "Why not?"

"Jacob and Edward made this weird ass agreement." I thought of something. "Shouldn't you have _seen_ that?"

"I wish! Jacob ruins everything. Whatever he does, whoever he's with, I'm blind to it. What've the dumb dog and my new brother done?" Alice sounded very put out by the lack of movement towards the lingerie store.

"They made an agreement that Edward and I would wait…until we're married." I shuffled my feet, awaiting the laughter.

It didn't come.

"You're serious?" Alice asked pointedly.

I nodded.

"What a cockblocker, that dog! Not to mention Edward, foolishly going along with it!" Alice tapped her foot in aggravation. This woman was a bit overwhelming, to be honest. I liked her.

"My words almost exactly," I agreed. "Cockblocker."

Abruptly, her eyes lit up. "You don't need to have sex…per say. There are plenty of other things that couples do aside from sex."

"Oh?" I asked, terrified that I was about to endure unfathomable torture. True, I had come up with this exact plan of action myself. However, Alice looked like the type who might be into some very strange sexual activities…

Alice gave me an indulgent look, as if I were an eight-year-old who knew nothing of sex. "Bella, please tell me you know what else couples can do. I don't think I can explain to you what a blow job is."

"Eep! No! I got it, I got it!" I rushed. I said a silent thanks that vampires couldn't blush.

"Then, there you go. A loop hole to sexy time!" Alice's logic was unbeatable.

"Huh." I said finally, when I could think of nothing better. What about a loop hole out of the lingerie store?

Alice clapped her hands together, her excitement rejuvenated. "We get to go shopping for lingerie!"

I groaned as the tiny pixie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a store that contained far more pink than I was prepared to wear.

*

The lingerie store had turned out to be far less frightening than I expected and Alice had insisted I change into my new underwear, as well as one of the new outfits she had bought me before we left the mall.

Upon our return to the Cullen home, we found that the Denali family had made an appearance coinciding with a disappearance from Jacob.

I glided up to Edward, who was playing chess with Kate and kicking her ass.

"This is bogus!" Kate snapped, throwing her king at Edward. "You cheat by reading my mind!"

Edward smiled, pulling me into his lap. "I'm not cheating. I can't help it you keep telling me what moves you're going to make."

Kate crossed her arms. "Cheat. Cheat. Cheat."

"You look nice," Edward said in my ear.

"Thank you." I glanced around the room. "Where's Jacob?" I asked, hoping to find answers.

Edward grimaced. What was _that_ about? "He went back to the hotel."

"The hotel?" Jacob left me here with no escape. That jerk. "Why'd he leave?"

"He left about as soon as you did. I think he'll be back after he eats." Edward was stiff as he spoke - was I sensing Jacob hate vibes?

"Did you pick that up from talking to him…or reading his mind?" I played with the nape of Edward's neck as I asked.

"Reading his mind," Edward admitted. Ah, the talents of Edward Masen were unfathomable. Have I mentioned I love him? I brought myself back to reality. I needed to figure out this whole Jacob business.

I dove in the deep end. "Do you…hate Jacob? I'm getting a serious sense of animosity towards him."

"I don't hate him," Edward said. A little too quickly.

I grinned. "Yes you do."

"He does smell rather rank," he conceded.

"I agree."

"He's rude."

"A bit."

"He's nosy."

I thought of Jacob Black and his cockblocking ways. "Without a doubt. I still like him, though. Those can't be the only reasons you don't like him." Edward gritted his teeth in reply.

"Edward's jealous, Bella," Jasper said, replying in Edward's stead.

My mouth fell open.

"Jealous?" The word felt foreign on my tongue. There was no way my Edward Masen was jealous, he was far too good looking for such peasantry emotions.

Edward turned his head to glare at Jasper, who was sitting innocently on the couch, watching Alice design the next set of my wardrobe in a notebook. Jasper didn't even look up when he had spoken to me.

I couldn't help it – more giggly feelings rushed through me. If he was jealous of Jacob, it was only for one reason.

"Jealous of…Jacob?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Edward Masen…jealous? An unfeasible concept.

"Hardly," Edward said gruffly.

I few giggles slipped out from me.

"Don't listen to him, Bella," Jasper continued. "The jealousy is dripping off him."

Edward continued his denial. "I'm not jealous!"

I crowed in triumph. "Yes, you are!" My giggles burst out of me, like a flood through a levee. A rather humorous thought, actually, a flood of literal giggles...Me and my insane similes. "I have no idea why, but you're jealous!"

"No idea why?" Edward repeated. I'm sure if we were humans again, he would have blushed. He hadn't blushed often those few short weeks I knew him as a human, yet when he did, it was adorable. Ah, bashful Edward was precious.

"I have no idea why. Didn't we just name all the reasons why you shouldn't be? Or did I get the wrong idea…You're jealous of him about some other reason aside from myself?" My heart nearly came back to life just to have a heart attack at the possibility of a humongous humiliation rearing its ugly head at me.

Edward pursed his lips thoughtfully. I wanted to kiss them.

"I…I don't want to talk about it," Edward said finally.

"Ever?" I wondered in disbelief.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Later, Bella."

After that, our attention was stolen by the various other vampires in the room. I can handle the Denali girls a lot better now that I know Edward is MINE. They're too old for him anyway, the hookers.

It was nearly ten o'clock when Jacob returned. I could hear the rental car rumbling from miles away. I glided outside to meet him at the car, kissing Edward briefly to double mark my ownership of him to the Denali sisters. They all looked very put out by this action.

Jacob was sitting in the car, near freezing. His high temperature was the only thing saving him from the still broken car door from the incident yesterday. It was hard to believe that only yesterday I hadn't even known for sure if Edward was alive. My world had turned upside down in all the good ways. My happiness was so high; I should have known Jacob would only manage to drag it down.

"Jake, want to come inside to warm up?" I asked him.

"Not really," Jacob answered. "I got some bad news from Billy." His face was grave, his lips curved down in a deep frown.

Automatically I am imagining the worst. Someone's dead, dying, hurt…

"There are a few bloodsuckers in the area between Forks and La Push," Jacob explained. I stayed on guard. What if someone I knew had been attacked? "Don't worry, they haven't hunted yet, but it's only a matter of time. Billy called to ask me to come back straightaway."

"Oh…crap," is all I can say. Vampires in Forks. A panicked shock ran through me. All I could think of were all the vulnerable people in that town I cared about, especially Charlie. Charlie, my human father.

"Exactly. I have to go back."

"I have to come with you!" I countered. "Charlie needs to be protected!"

Jacob's serious face changed to baffled. "You think you can protect him? You'll sooner bite him yourself, Bells."

"No, I won't," I argued. A confidence that my vampire instincts could be stomped down, if the alternative was killing my own father was strong inside me. If Luke Skywalker couldn't kill his dark lord father; I don't think desperately wanting to drink my father's blood could make _me_ do such a horrid crime. "You and the pack can protect La Push, I'm keeping an eye on my dad."

"I had the impression you wanted to stay here with your leech boyfriend." Jacob's voice dripped with derision for Edward. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"He'll understand. My dad is important to me," I insisted. I couldn't stay here in Alaska if my dad was in danger. "Besides…I can't go on without him knowing I'm alive. It's…It is killing me, Jake. I want Charlie to know that I'm okay."

Jacob guffawed. "_Okay_, isn't how I'd put it." Jacob's eyes glanced up to the house. "Your leech is watching us."

I followed Jacob's eyes to the Cullens' porch. Edward was standing there, looking (handsomely) jealous. Heartbreak seeped through me at the idea of leaving Edward again, but I knew there was no way to bring Edward to Forks. His bloodlust was too uncontrolled at this point. Maybe someday I could bring him home to meet Charlie - as my fiancé or something.

"I'm coming with you, Jake," I repeated. "Let me say goodbye…get some things and we can be on our way."

Jake nodded his consent reluctantly. I stepped out of the car with a sigh, hating that I was going to have to say goodbye to everyone. I was really beginning to like them, too, especially Alice and Esme. Thinking of Esme reminded me of what she'd said about Edward. How depressed he'd been before I showed up. Would he revert back to that Edward? I bit my lip, as I reached Edward, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Don't go," Edward whispered into my hair.

"You know I have to. I can do what the pack can't. I can talk to the other vampires…Warn them about the pack…that should make them want to leave," I told Edward, unable to keep the sadness from my voice.

Edward's eyes were tortured, "At least let Carlisle and Esme buy you plane tickets. That rental won't draw much attention in this small town, but eventually you'll get pulled over by a cop for having a mangled driver side door."

I grabbed his hand, "I…"

"Please, Bella," Edward begged.

"Alright, that would be good. I can get to Charlie sooner that way. I'm just going to have to spend the whole plane ride holding my breath." I was determined to overcome my own bloodlust. I knew I - could – _had_ to do it.

"You should say goodbye to everyone else properly, they're all sad to see you go," he said, nodding towards the house.

I gave him as kiss before we went to work out travel arrangements, forcing Jacob to consort with the vampires again in the process.

The entire time, I was struggling to reign in my fear of losing Edward. I knew this was only temporary, yet I could not shake the fear. Like this was our final goodbye.

*

**Author's Note:** The next update might not be for awhile. I'm not sure, it depends how soon I get my second draft back for my undergraduate thesis. Otherwise, we're looking at April 10th and later for the next update. Sorry guys! However, I promise it will be good. Bella has to show Edward what she bought at the lingerie store.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perk # 10: No Need for Clothes in the Alaskan Winter**

After discussing flying back to Seattle instead of driving, Jacob had been pretty polite about letting the Cullens buy our tickets. Since the next open flight wasn't until the morning, Jacob was sleeping at the hotel, and I was spending time with Edward and all the other bloodsucking pretties.

"Bella, you should go hunting before attempting being in a confined space with so many humans," Edward suggested. "I'll accompany you."

Looking into his concerned eyes made me begin to miss him prematurely. I was distressed over the idea of leaving behind my sex god in Alaska with the Denali sisters. I didn't know until Edward that I had such a terrible possessive streak. I had upped the PDA to levels never before tried by Bella Swan, virgin extraordinaire.

Esme scoured the area we would be hunting at for humans. Finding none, Edward and I were allowed to go hunting alone. On the way out, Alice gave me a secretive wink. A flock of butterflies stormed my stomach. I unconsciously ran my hands along my new clothes, wondering how long I'd be keeping them on – if Alice's wink was anything to go off of.

Before I knew it, Edward and I were ten miles away from the house. Alone.

I decided to start on a safe topic, "So, why are you jealous of my sidekick puppy?"

Edward chuckled at my terminology, but it wasn't heartfelt. "I was hoping you would let that drop."

"Nope," I said stubbornly. "When I want to know something, I want to know." Or when I want in Edward Masen's pants, I want in his pants.

He let out a sad sigh and I almost regretted bringing it up, if only to keep him happy.

"I suppose I am…jealous…for a number of reasons."

"A number of reasons?" I repeated. The oncoming pleasure from finding out something I was curious as hell to know was beginning to flow through my cold body.

"Yes," he answered simply.

I waited. I loved discovering the inner workings of his beautiful mind.

Edward ran his fingers through his windblown, bronze locks. My fingers twitched to do the same to him, yet I waited for his answers instead.

"A small bit of it is all the time he has had with you that I haven't had. He met you first and has known you since you were a little girl. It's like he has dibs on your or something." Edward's embarrassment at this admission was painfully evident. I started to reassure him, but he held up a hand to stop me. "I know it's an illogical thing, Bella, I do. It doesn't make the jealously go away, though. Not to mention all the time he has had with you since we were changed. It's hard for me come to terms with."

"Edward," I began again, and once more he stopped me. This time with a touch to my lips with his fingertips. A jolt of arousal ran through me.

"I'm not particularly proud of this next part. I hope it doesn't make you think less of me." I held my breath for what was coming next. "I also…can't _stand_ that he saved you when I could not. That he did for you what I wish I could have. Not only did I allow the car accident, I failed to stop that vampire from attacking you. If it weren't for Jacob…you would be lost to me."

Our crimson eyes met at that moment and I saw, more clearly than before, how very deep Edward's guilt went. I fumbled over my words in my hurry to attempt to erase his guilt.

"Edward, have I not clearly explained how wildly and uncontrollably I am jealous of Tanya and her sisters? I understand your irrationality, because I feel it, too." I grabbed his hand and held it to my heart. "And, Edward, you need to let go of the guilt. You couldn't have stopped the vampire that night. You shouldn't be beating yourself up over something you were incapable of preventing. You were a bloody mess, trust me on that. Besides, you weren't a vampire yet, so that vampire was about twenty times stronger than you. We were both helpless against her as humans. Jacob could not have saved me by himself, either. He had about half a dozen other boys from the Rez there to back him up." I smiled weakly up at him. "See? He's not as heroic as you make him sound."

I decided to leave off the part where Jacob _did_ heroically defend my right to change into a vampire. In that sense, he was sort of like a hero. Edward probably knew that from Jacob's mind already and there was no need to _rub salt in the wound,_ so to speak.

"I can never forgive myself for it, Bella," Edward said with finality.

"I wish you would," I whispered. I let go of his hand I was still holding, and reached my arms around him into a tight hug. "I can't stand seeing you in pain."

Edward nuzzled my neck. "I feel the same way about you." He inhaled deeply and I felt him smile against my neck. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you – something I heard in Alice's thoughts."

When would I learn that my new boyfriend was a mind reader and, even if he couldn't read _my_ thoughts, could easily pick through anyone else's minds that I confided to. What all had I said to Alice that afternoon during our shopping extravaganza? Oh my god. He knew about the lingerie. Oh my god. He knew about the sex conversation with her, too.

Oh my god.

I was paralyzed.

"What was the question?" I finally squeaked out.

"When are you going to model that lingerie for me?" His lips teased my collar bone as he asked. My body turned into vampire butter.

My alert mind easily made the decision that would result in the most pleasure.

"Right now, if you like," I said. I had been aiming for a seductive purr. By the look on Edward's face when he pulled back from me, it was successful.

With all of my newborn strength, I pushed Edward down into the dirt. The cold ground gave way a few inches to his body, just like earlier that afternoon. He imprinted the stiff ground like it was soft snow. In the back of my mind, I noted that we would have to cover up his body print from the dirt before we headed back to the house.

His jaw dropped down as I summoned all my courage and stood over him, legs spread. I was going to get what I wanted, no matter how scared shitless I was to be in charge of this seduction.

The darkness of the night did nothing to hide me from his vampire vision as I began unbuttoning my coat – the coat that was purely for show. I didn't even feel a chill in the freezing temperatures of the Alaskan winter as I stripped. My vampire speed allowed me to get down to nothing but my black lingerie in seconds. I let my confidence be fueled by the choked moan that came from Edward, who was propped up on his elbows on the ground below me. His red eyes were filled with unmistakable lust as he stared openly at my half naked body. Seeing him, I felt arousal course through me, straight to my already dripping core.

"Bella," he groaned. "I promised –."

"You promised not to have _sex_ with me, and you aren't going to." His face fell in disappointment. "Not yet anyway," I added for his benefit. "Until then, we can…rehearse." My voice was unrecognizable to me. It was full of a want and desire for this gorgeous man before me. The gorgeous man who was wearing far too many clothes.

In a millisecond, I had pounced on Edward. With only minor tearing, I divested him of his clothes. That alone had our bodies racing. Somehow along the way we had gotten distracted from the task at hand and were occupied with exploring each other's bodies. My hands reveled in the smoothness of his chest and back, while his hands glided over my ass and thighs, before returning to my breasts. Inexperienced as we were, we greedily touched everywhere for what felt like hours, until, at last, our mouths had reunited with one another and I was lost in his sweet venom once more.

"Edward," I gasped as his hands worked me out of my lingerie. "Just rip it."

He let out a husky laugh. "All that concern over having your underwear look nice for me and you want me to destroy it the first chance I get?"

"YES!" I growled, ripping it for him.

Holy hell, I was naked.

The shock of both our naked bodies against each other took us by surprise. Suddenly I had no clue how we were going to keep ourselves from having sex. I observed that my body cared very little about waiting until marriage.

"Oh, Bella. You're so beautiful," Edward said reverently. I wanted to blush.

I gazed at his naked form, all lean, tight muscles. He was every woman's sex fantasy and I had him pinned on an Alaskan forest floor. A moan escaped me. It felt so liberating to moan out my sexual bliss that I let out another, rubbing myself against him. I was rewarded with an answering moan. His hardness was pressed against my hip, reminding me of what should and shouldn't be done until our wedding night.

I didn't want to wait, yet I knew that we had to.

Edward's member was larger than I had expected. My brain was creating different paths on how to achieve orgasms for Bella Swan and Edward Masen, but it couldn't quite grasp the technical part of it. _It _was so big, my hands so small, my mouth so small…

Hesitantly, I wrapped my fingers around him. He cried out and I instinctively yanked my hand back.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, wondering if my newborn strength had just murdered his cock.

"No, no, no, Bella, that was good. That was good. Oh my god, I didn't know it was that good. I was startled is all. Please don't stop, please," Edward begged mindlessly. A rush of power and pleasure captured my psyche at the lust-crazed mess I had turned Edward into. More confidently this time, I grasped him. This time when he cried out, I knew it wasn't pain.

Unsure, and a novice at all things sexual, I lightly moved my hand along his length. It elicited more begging and groaning from him. In between my own legs, I felt juices dripping out and onto Edward's thigh where I was positioned. I started to rock gently against it, trying to relieve the pleasant pressure that was building there.

"Please – faster," Edward instructed, but I stopped my administrations instead. I had been hit with a strike of inspiration.

Like a little boy who's favorite toy was stolen from him. "B-Bella? Why, dear fucking lord, did you stop?" he asked breathlessly.

Then I sunk my lips down his cock.

He went dead silent for the rest of my attentions to him. From my readings of his face, he had reached a point of nirvana where no words could come out. He was mouthing about a dozen things, but no sound ever left him. Edward's beautiful face was consumed in pleasure. Pleasure _I _was giving him.

I bobbed my head, going off of what I had heard on TV and read in dirty novels. It didn't take long until he was coming in my mouth. I was a little surprised by how strong the jet of come was as it hit the back of my throat. However, it tasted just as delicious as the venom in his mouth and found myself sucking it down covetously.

Edward was gasping for air as I sat up, watching him with a smug smile on my face. All the while, my body was still grinding against him, searching for release.

Abruptly, his crimson eyes opened and he grabbed me, reversing our positions.

"Bella Swan, you have just given me the best, amazing, quite possibly religious, experience of my entire life. I want to repay you." His voice was in earnest as he knelt down between my thighs. His hands ran up my legs and they began quivering madly. Delicately, he placed each of my calves atop his shoulders.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I started chanting as I felt his head lower in between my thighs. He kissed his way up each thigh; ignoring the exact place I wanted his mouth. My body was writhing wildly, impatient for his tongue to reach me. I didn't know what to do with my hands as they jammed themselves into the ground.

Finally, he gave into my needs and his mouth descended on me. For all that Edward had been silent when my mouth had been on him, I was loud. I squealed and moaned incessantly, unable to stop myself. It was the only way to let out the pent up pleasure that was rushing through my body. I wanted to come so badly, yet a type of self-preservation within me wanted to continue this feeling forever.

Inevitably, Edward's talented mouth pushed me over the edge and I found myself screaming out his name to the forest and all its inhabitants. Our hunting after this might find scarce an animal within hearing distance. I was sure I had frightened them all away.

Equally smug with ourselves, Edward and I lay there reveling in our almost sex experience. We kissed each other lovingly in our bed of dirt. If not having sex was this amazing, I couldn't wait until the final show.

*

**Author's Note**: This chapter was a little short, but there was sexy time, doesn't that make up for it? And I have some trouble with writing smut, so I hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm sorry about the long wait for an update, too. College sucks.

Please review! I see the hits and know you're reading!! I promise to update as soon as it gets to _**80 reviews**_, if it doesn't, the update might come later…I'm experimenting to see if threats get me more reviews. *smiles cheekily*


	11. Chapter 11

**Perk # 11: No Need to Eat Airplane Food**

"I really wish you wouldn't leave," Edward said for the hundredth time. "Jacob has already had too much time with you."

We were saying our final goodbyes before my trip home. We had dawdled in the forest for quite some time before returning to the Cullen home. I wondered how I could cope without Edward for any given amount of time.

I smiled sadly back at Edward, "I wish there was no reason for me to spend more time with the smelly mutt, but I can't leave my dad defenseless in the face of non-vegetarian vampires."

Edward brushed his hair back with his hand, a nervous habit I noticed had followed him from his mortal life into his immortal one. I was going to miss that, miss _him_, so much. Why did God want to smite my happiness?

"It's time to go," Alice announced. "Jacob is going to be here in approximately thirty seconds."

I grabbed the suitcase Alice had filled with some of the new clothes she had bought me. She promised that if I ended up staying longer, she would send me more. It worried me that Alice didn't Know how long I would be gone or what would happen while I was in Forks.

"_You're still a little undecided,"_ Alice had said. _"Try and return to us – and Edward – as soon as possible. Make good choices, Bella."_

I had laughed when she said it, because it reminded me of what my father said every night I went out with my friends. Then, thinking of Charlie, I was filled with anxiety of what I was about to do for the betterment of his safety. I could only hope that the vampires in the area would leave quickly.

"Maybe one of you should go with her," Edward suggested.

"A little late for that, Edward," I said, opening the door.

Edward looked frantically around the 11 other vampires surrounding us.

Alice was thoughtful, "It shouldn't be…necessary."

"I would feel more comfortable –"

"Edward. Alice will be able to tell if anything is going to go wrong, won't you, Alice?" I asked, looking at my new friend.

She nodded confidently. "Easily."

"See Edward? Besides, I'm a newborn vampire – immortal. What's the worst that could happen to me?"

Edward sighed, defeated. "Alright, but…be careful. I only have Alice to know how you're doing. You _should_ have let us get you a cell phone." He reached for me again, hugging me close. I basked in the comfort of his arms, savoring every last second of my own personal heaven.

A though occurred to me. Was now the right time to tell Edward I loved him? In front of everyone? I bit my lip, inhaling his heavenly scent one more time.

"BELLA! We're going to miss our flight!" An impatient Jacob Black honked the horn of the rental car.

"No you won't," an annoyed Alice twittered.

I guess I could wait until I returned to Alaska to tell Edward. Besides, Esme was bound to think of our conversation in the backyard when I confessed that to her. Edward probably already knew.

Edward kissed me goodbye and I glided over to the car.

"Impatient dog," I grumbled to him, tossing my suitcase into the backseat.

"What? I got sick of watching vampire PDA," Jacob complained, putting the car in reverse. As the car made its way down the driveway, I watched Edward until the trees obscured the house.

A worried bundle of nerves pounded inside me. I pushed it aside. Edward would be here when I came back. Once things had calmed down in Forks…I could come back, I assured myself.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked Jacob, distracting myself from my worries.

"Hmm…it was alright. I went wolf and was conferring with the pack for a couple hours." I noted his tight grip on the steering wheel. There must not have been good news.

"And? Is the hotel charging a sky high cleaning bill for your dog hair?"

Jacob sighed and I knew the news was bad. "Two people were killed yesterday. Nobody you would know, just some passing hikers, but…" He made a left turn.

"But?" I prodded, my heart going out to the dead hikers. It sounded like something a police chief would need to investigate. My anxiety shot up again.

"But, it was awfully close to our turf. We don't like it."

"Me either, Jake." I thought of my friends I had in Forks and La Push…I knew what it was like to be attacked by a vampire. I didn't want that for them. "Does Sam have a plan?"

Jacob glanced at me, his warm brown eyes filled with concern. "He likes the idea of…sending you in. As an ambassador of sorts."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You could distract them, while we move in for an ambush." Jacob was hesitant as he said this, fearing my rejection of the plan. I mulled it over. Just as I had been telling Edward, I was immortal. I could be ripped apart and still survive, as long as I wasn't _burned_ afterward…That wouldn't be possible for humans or werewolves. Still, I couldn't say I relished the idea of being ripped apart.

"How many are there?" I inquired, seeing my odds.

"At least one, we think. Maybe more."

I inspected my ethical issues. Could I be responsible for the death of a vampire, for the sake of protecting my friends and family? It took me only a second to answer.

"I don't think I can do it, Jake. I would rather ask them to leave than set them up to be murdered." I felt sick with myself for even considering it. I was not a murderer like the vampire that turned me. I was better than that.

Jacob's shoulder slumped. "I thought you would say that. That's why we came up with a Plan B."

I perked up at that. "Plan B?"

"Doing the same thing without your help."

"That's dangerous, Jake. An experienced vampire…It could have gifts like the Cullens -"

"We thought of that. That's why you would have been a key asset for a surprise attack. Plan B leaves us open to more danger, but there are still more of us…even if there turns out to be two or three of them."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to risk the lives of your pack, Jake." No matter how they had treated me since I was turned, I could not bring myself to hate them, and definitely could not wish death on them.

"We don't have a choice, Bells. We have to protect La Push."

I crossed my arms, annoyed at how trapped I felt. "Can you at least give me the chance to ask them to leave? If I warn them of an attack, they'll probably run off."

Jacob grunted at that. "No. That's against our nature to let bloodsuckers run loose. They could come back. They are still killers. These leeches…aren't like you, Bella. I am designed to kill them. It's my responsibility."

"Fine. I'm still going to try and warn them," I sniped.

"Whatever. We're still going to try and kill them."

We spent the rest of the trip to the airport silent. I readied myself by putting on my sunglasses and a wig that Alice had given me. My ticket was in her name, seeing as I was assumed to still be a likely dead missing person. It would only cause a whole lot of unwanted trouble if someone recognized me. With our similar coloring, plus the wig, no one would suspect I wasn't the girl my ID said I was.

"Remember, call me Alice," I muttered to Jake before I took a deep breath and entered the airport. Jacob took care of everything as we checked in, then went through security. Jacob got pulled to the side to be double scanned when he made the detector go off. I smirked smugly, giving my boarding pass to the airport worker. We had first class seats and were ushered onto the plane first. First class seats on the plane ride would have been much more pleasant, had I not been desperately holding my breath in an attempt to not massacre all the passengers.

Jacob was a little later because of his incident with the metal detector. I wanted to ask him what had made the detector go off, but I was saving my breath. I knew once the airplane was full of people, that one whiff of their combined scents would drive me wild with thirst.

"Would you like anything to drink, ma'am?" The flight attendant asked me. I held back a laugh and shook my head. I was sure they didn't have blood on the list of beverages. Beside me, Jacob requested a water. I shifted around in my seat, pretending to be human. I saw Jacob smile at my antics then quickly hide it away. We still weren't speaking to each other after our disagreement in the car.

The in-flight movie was the fifth Harry Potter movie and I tried to make myself pay attention to it. Watching the scene where Harry is writing in his own blood during detention became a little too much for my thirst. I had to look away.

"Alice. Alice? ALICE!" Jacob had to hiss the name three times before I remembered that I was supposed to be Alice.

I turned to him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"How you holding up?" I shrugged my shoulders. "We need to talk about where you're going to go when we get back home." I realized my busy mind had been busy concentrating on the far future, not the immediate. Did I want to go see Charlie or go straight to the vampire? I wondered how easily I could even find the nomad vampire. What if I went searching in the wrong direction and it went straight to Forks and found Charlie?

I had a bit of air I could use to answer him, "Do you know where the nomad is?" I asked Jacob quietly. I didn't want to be overheard by the other passengers. They might think Jacob and I were into some weird role playing game.

"About ten miles north of Forks was where the last person was killed," Jacob whispered back. I tensed at his words. That was too close to home, much too close. I tilted my head, indicating I had run out of air.

Jacob understood immediately. He gestured to the flight attendant, who strutted over to us. I didn't like flight attendants very much. They always acted so annoyed when you asked something of them. Plus, their smiles always seemed so fake.

"Is there anyway we could get some paper and a pencil?" Jacob gave her his most lovable grin. She pursed her lips.

"Right away," she replied, flouncing off behind the curtains.

She returned a moment later, bearing a pen and a pad of paper, both sporting the flight's company insignia on them.

"Thank you," Jacob said, passing the paper and pen to me. It was a pretty nice pen. I might have to take it as a souvenir.

I took them and hurriedly wrote, _"I'm going after the nomads."_

He looked at me, "Immediately?"

I nodded, then scribbled, _"They're too close to Charlie."_

"You'll be careful, won't you? They could be dangerous, even to you." For the first time since our argument, I picked up on the fact that Jacob was worried about me. Here I was, a killing machine, and he was worried about me.

"_Doubt it,"_ I wrote, trying to assuage his worries.

"Can I come with you? Just for your protection?"

I was incredulous. Did Jacob Black actually think that was a good idea? I was not bringing my pet werewolf into negotiations with a possibly aggressive vampire.

"_Are you insane? If you want to help, stay behind and protect Charlie,"_ I wrote angrily. I threw the pen on the tray for good measure.

Jacob tapped his feet, frustrated. I saw his muscles flex and realized just how small the seat was for him. I couldn't imagine him trying to squeeze into the even smaller seats in coach.

"I…I guess I could do that. It's closer to the leeches anyway. Better than staying in La Push."

I blinked in surprise at Jacob's concession. He was really going to stay behind and protect Charlie? There had to be a catch.

I picked up the pen again and wrote, _"No tricks, dog?"_

He held up his hands. "No tricks."

Satisfied, I glanced back up at the television that was showing a possessed Harry Potter, writhing in some dust. It was a tad too creepy for my tastes. I hoped the people with children were covering the little ones' eyes. At least this part of the movie signaled that our flight was nearly over.

"Are you done with that pen, ma'am?" The flight attendant asked me, pulling me out of my Harry Potter conjectures.

Without thinking, I took in a breath to answer. My throat screamed in agony. I choked out a twisted cough. My unfocused eyes looked down at the tray that had the paper and pen.

Jacob answered for me. "Yes, she's done," he answered coolly. I don't think he likes flight attendants either. It certainly didn't help me suppress my urge to drink her blood. What was one less flight attendant in the world anyway? I coughed again, hoping to relieve the burn, to no avail. That actually made it a bit worse.

I tried to pick up the pen, only to be overcome with my thirst for blood. Jacob quickly picked it up and handed it to the obnoxious flight attendant. Damn it, I had wanted to keep that pen as a souvenir!

I buried my face in my arms, hoping the burn would end. It wouldn't go away. Ugh, ugh, ugh. I couldn't stand it. There were too many people squashed in around me. So much delicious, tempting blood…

"Keep it together," Jacob whispered urgently in my ear. "The flight is just about over."

The three hour flight, true, was nearly over. I could handle this. I could do it. I thought of my happy place. It was with Edward on the Alaskan forest floor, his head between my thighs.

When the plane hit some turbulence…let's just say it genuinely enhanced the reality of my happy place. It was amazing. I love turbulence. Especially, now that I am indestructible.

However, despite my enjoyment in my happy place, I was far happier to be off that plane and into fresh air. Jacob and I moved at a borderline inhuman pace, getting me out of the airport. Once free, I turned to Jacob.

"Um, Jake, look at the weather." Currently, we were hiding beneath the edge of the building's roof. The sun was bright and shining.

"Shit," Jake muttered. "Put on as many clothes as you can."

I started digging in my suitcase finding that Alice had been prepared and packed for this outcome. The suitcase of new clothes reminded me of the Cullens – and Edward. I wanted to turn around to fly back to Alaska, but instead I put on gloves and a scarf, in addition to my hooded coat. I tugged my wig off, tossing it into the suitcase. With my sunglasses on, not a piece of skin was showing by the time I was done.

"Perfect," Jacob announced, taking in my bundled appearance. "We're going to have to catch a cab. No one was interested in picking up the both of us from the airport."

I frowned at this information. The werewolf pack disliked me a lot more than I thought. I couldn't blame them for it: Jacob was right. It was in their nature to want to kill those like me. Plus, Jacob bringing me onto La Push territory had spawned more werewolves…I wasn't sure how many, just that the number was larger than it had been before. The pack didn't appreciate growing in size.

Jacob waved down a cab and we climbed inside. The driver gave me an amused look, but didn't comment on my covered face. I held my breath to keep the thirst at bay. My strength as a newborn didn't make it any easier on the burn in my throat. I only had greater strength in resisting.

To keep me from letting go of my breath, Jacob and I were silent once more. He directed the cab driver to Forks High School, where we eventually got out of the cab.

"Can you take our bags to this address?" Jacob was asking the driver. He gave the driver his home address. I hoped Billy didn't do anything to my suitcase.

As soon as the cab had left, I asked, "What are we doing _here_?"

"I thought this would be a safe place for you to start off tracking and for me to get to Charlie's to watch over him." I nodded in understanding. A wooded area sprawled out behind the school. It was a good place to begin my search for the vampire that was causing a stir in the region.

I shifted my feet around, unsure of myself, now that the time had come for me to face my choices. I had chosen to come here and request the vampire hightail it out of my town. Truly, I had nothing to fear…logically. Logically, I would ask the vampire to leave and that would be the end of the story. The vampire would run off to kill innocents elsewhere. Illogically, an ever-present anxiety had not left the back of my mind since I first heard there was a vampire prowling near Forks.

Jacob seemed to sense my insecurities, as always. He knew me so well. "Bella, you can do this. I am sure I'll be within hearing distance in my wolf form, should you need to contact me. I'll be patrolling near your dad's house." Jacob pulled me into a hug, his fiery body colliding with my icy skin. His hug reminded me of all I had survived. Like Destiny's Child said, I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna give up.

"Thanks, Jake," I said, my courage bubbling to the surface of the anxious lake that was my mind.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Jacob and I took off in a run into the woods. He transformed as soon as we were under the covers of the trees. We ran together for as long as we could, before our paths led us in different directions.

The scent of the vampire was strong in the air. I knew I was close. It was time for me to shine.

Let's hope I don't screw it up.

*

**Author's Note**: So, do we think Bella will screw it up? Of course!

I like this game where you guys give me the amount of reviews I asked for! That was awesome of you guys! Let's go for…95 this time? Is that asking too much? We got 12 reviews last time, I think we can do it! Please, for my ego's sake? You'll be rewarded with an update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Perk #12 A Heightened Sense of Smell – Seriously, Use It!**

I followed the vampire's scent closely when I finally was able to discern what I had long been suspecting since I first started on my path.

There was more than one vampire. I was new to my enhanced sense of smell and as much as it bothered me to pick up on every little odor in the air, I was currently finding it extremely helpful. There were _four_ different vampire scents. I could tell they were nomads by the almost wild scent they had about them – like they never mimicked the grooming of a human. I didn't even consider how I smelled to them.

My first reaction, when I pondered how close I was to them, was to be profoundly afraid. What if they were as gifted as the Cullens and grew volatile? What if they wanted to go after the La Push pack? I worried incessantly over a huge list of troublesome obstacles to deal with thanks to the vampire coven I was about to encounter.

_Please, just get the hell out of town!_ I urged them in my head. That would solve everything.

I could hear their voices now - they could smell me, just as I smelled them. They were coming my way and I felt panic ripple through my body. I gave myself one last pep talk and stepped into their line of sight.

As all vampires are, they were ethereally beautiful. My eyes flickered first to a tall black man, beside him was another man, tall with carrot colored hair. The lone woman, boasting wild red hair, was practically attached to a blonde man, who tilted his head curiously at me.

The black man spoke first. "Hello?" It was more of a defensive question than anything else. I could tell the four of them were sizing me up.

"Err…Hello. I'm Bella," I tried to sound friendly, but I'm sure they could sense my nervousness.

"I am Laurent," the black man announced. "These are my longtime companions James and Victoria," he gestured to the blonde man and the woman. "And our recently returned friend here, is Levi." I studied Levi extensively. While Victoria and James had smiled very briefly at me, Levi's facial expression had gone from passive to something else completely as soon as I'd said my name just before. He looked like he had a serious stick up his ass – perhaps a very thorny one.

I braced myself for the speech I'd been rehearsing in my head. "I know you are under no obligation to do me any favors, but I have a request – if you'll hear me out." I paused, awaiting their answer. Laurent, the unofficial ambassador, gave me a nod to continue. "I would be grateful if you could take your hunting away from this area."

"Oh? Is this territory claimed?" Laurent asked politely.

It made me feel like a dog that had peed on its tree. It was my tree. My town. Keep your pee away from _my_ town.

I recited what Alice had instructed me to say. "Yes. I think if there are many more random murders, the humans will catch on. I am rather partial to this area and have been here for some time. I'd hate to have to relocate so soon." It wasn't a complete lie. I had moved here with my dad when I was 17 and that should account for _some time_. The fact that I had been human shouldn't matter, right?

"Interesting, we didn't meet you when we were last here," Victoria said, skeptical of my story. Damn Alice! She said this would work!

"When were you last here?" I questioned.

"A few years ago. A large coven played baseball with us – the Cullens?"

I gave an affirming sound. "Ah, yes, I know them well. I don't stick to their diet, however, so I kept my distance when they made an interest in moving here permanently. I couldn't blame them – the overcast skies gave them the cover they wanted," I was completely winging it now. Pretending to drink human blood would hopefully keep me from seeming untrustworthy. Go figure – that's how we bloodsuckers are. Drinking human blood gets you props.

I hoped Alice didn't mind that I had drifted from the script she'd given me. God, but I am a terrible actress, notwithstanding that I was a vampire.

Levi was still giving me the stink eye.

"I'm sure you're not eager to share your hunting grounds, so soon after reacquiring them," Laurent said, his tone showing understanding. A part of me felt as if he were humoring me, though. Like he knew I was lying.

"Exactly," I replied. "It wouldn't be much trouble for you to relocate at a farther distance. You do not need to go too far." I gave the first city that popped into my head, "Maybe Olympia?"

Laurent shook his head, but it was Levi who spoke. "That area has been overly drained recently." The air was tense, Levi looked like the stick had just poked at his liver, while Laurent was watching Levi carefully, almost…worried? Confusion filled me.

Victoria stepped forward. "You'll have to excuse Levi. He recently lost a mate in the Olympia area."

"Which is exactly what brought us back to the area," James said, his handsome voice thick with excitement. "Levi traced his mate's murderers back to this region. Levi contacted us when he learned that there was an unusual pack of wolves running around." _The pack?_ I fearfully thought. "He needed some help to…" James chuckled. "Take care of the _pests_."

Levi hissed at me. "And I believe what all of us are intensely curious to know is: why do you reek of the ones who murdered my darling Piper?"

Realization hit hard. Unconsciously, I stepped back a foot. I should've taken a shower after spending time with Jacob. I was like Mike Rowe from _Dirty Jobs_: I was in deep, deep shit.

"I…can find…a perfectly logical explanation for that," I said hurriedly, retreating another step away.

Levi crouched low to the ground. Instinctively, I mirrored his movements. That stick from earlier had gone so far up his ass, his face was contorted in rage, not unlike a pouncing hyena.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't tear you to pieces and burn you like my Piper?" Levi growled. Beside him, Laurent, James, and Victoria took similar defensive stances. I was outnumbered. I didn't need to be a math major to figure that one out.

"I didn't kill her!" I blurted out as quickly as I could. "She's the one who turned me into _this_!"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Girl, you think we didn't have that figured out from the beginning? As soon as we smelled you – mixed with those _dogs _– we knew you were the same girl from Piper's hunt. Levi followed your scent as well as the mongrels. We've known the entire time who _you_ are, Isabella Swan."

I quickly recalled never telling them my full name. I was fucking screwed. Edward was going to bring me back to life just to kill me again for getting myself into this mess.

"It's not my fault she's dead," I attempted. Levi moaned in agony.

"No, it's not," he hissed out, the stick up his ass returning full force. "It's mine. I let her hunt alone that night, leaving her alone and helpless."

I grew further confused. Something wasn't adding up. How had Alice not Seen any of this happening? These were some pretty significant details to overlook.

Levi gave me a bitter grin. "At least I can have my revenge on you. It's clear those dogs thought you were worth something to save. Even as their mortal enemy, you stand alive before us. Unlike poor Piper. It will be fitting to send your ashes to their kennels. Though I'm sure their mourning of you would be nothing but a mere fraction of the pain I feel everyday I'm without _her_."

"There are more of them than you," I warned him, not pointing out that most of the wolves could care less if I was killed. "The wolves are built to kill our kind. Plus, I have a large coven that won't stand aside if I'm burned."

James cocked his head. "A large coven, you say? Why aren't they with you now, then?"

I cautiously maneuvered myself even further from the vampires. "I have a responsibility in this region that they do not." _Charlie_, I remembered sadly. "But _your_ attacking _me_ will begin a chain of revenge that will only end – very poorly for you." I hoped I sounded as convincing as I was aiming for.

Levi laughed cruelly. "Death, in addition to revenge, would be all too sweet."

I wanted to call for help, though I knew it was useless. I'd sent Jacob well out of the way to Charlie's house. Besides, Jacob and I against four full grown vampires would have been as hopeless as me against them by myself. At least this way, Jacob was safe.

As soon as the thought had crossed my mind, I heard a howl. Then more: a chorus of howling and growls.

"Jake!" I cried out joyfully. _He hadn't listened to me at all._ He hadn't gone to protect Charlie. That awesome bastard.

Quicker than I had seen any vampires move, the four nomads ran to the West. A few moments later, the huge pack descended upon me, bypassing me in favor of hunting the small coven that had fled. I recognized Jacob's russet fur in the lead and shook my head. I'd never been happier to be lied to in my entire life. Jacob had some explaining to do about this later, but right then, I was only thankful he had been around to protect me.

Not wanting to take my chances that the Jacob's _pack_ would spare me once more, I hightailed it out of the woods myself. One near death experience a day was my limit. I wanted to help the pack, yet, deep down I knew that killing was not my cup of tea. Even if they had been about to kill _me_.

I had no particular direction in mind as I walked away from the clearing, but managed to find myself behind Charlie's house. I could hear the sounds of the television in the background and the smell of burnt food. A steady heartbeat thudded away: Charlie.

Immediately, I wanted to turn tail and run away like a cowering puppy (no offense meant to Jacob). If the pack didn't take care of the nomads, they would follow my scent straight here. I didn't want them anywhere near Charlie. But, there were quite a few new werewolves in the pack. Far more than when I had first met them. They could easily take down the four vampires, I thought.

In the end, what made my decision was that I had to warn Charlie to stay out of the woods. If I had no way to tell him what I had been transformed into, I could at least keep him safe from ending up as lunch to a hungry/vengeful vampire. My father needed to be protected from this fantastical world I had gotten mixed up in.

I just hoped he didn't end up being _my_ lunch.

I stood in front of the backdoor to what had once been my home. I took a deep breath, feeling my throat burn as it absorbed Charlie's human scent. I asked myself one more time: _could I do this?_ Resolutely, I knew the answer.

I knocked on the door.

Shuffling noises reached my ears as I heard my father making his way to the backdoor. I heard him mumbling in confusion that someone would be at the backdoor. He was suspicious – just as I'd hoped.

"Who's there?" he called out, like the policeman he was. He was directly on the other side of the door. Nervous and unsure, I took a deep breath.

"It's me, dad," I answered, attempting a rougher version of my musical voice.

I heard him gasp in shock, his hand reaching for the door knob. My reflexes were faster, my body stronger, and I grabbed the door keeping it shut.

"Don't open the door yet," I cautioned him.

Charlie was more suspicious as he fought with the door, frantically trying to open it. "What the hell is going on? Why won't the door open? Bella?" He sounded skeptical as he said my name and I couldn't blame him. From the fact that everyone thought I was dead to the fact that my voice was now the stuff pop singers dreamed of, I would not sound recognizable to him. I didn't want him to have a heart attack when he saw me – I couldn't keep my sunglasses when he saw me. I didn't want to hide, plus sunglasses were a little…conspicuous. The sky was overcast, at least, which took away the sparkling skin factor.

I didn't know where to start to answer Charlie's questions, so I went with the simplest path to my goal. "I'm not the same Bella you knew, dad. I want you to open the door with the full knowledge of that." I was quiet. He was quiet. "I need you to know that I can't stay long, this is only a visit...You can't tell anyone you've seen me or even that I'm alive." I heard his heart pound faster. I wrestled with the new instinct that was similar to a cat hearing the opening of a tuna can. Charlie was not food, I reminded my inner monster. Charlie was Darth Vader – I was Luke Skywalker. I would not, could not, kill my father.

A couple minutes passed before he spoke again. "If you're in trouble, Bells, you know you could tell me –"

I cut him off. "I'm not in trouble," I lied. Not any trouble he could feasibly understand, anyway. There was a definite possibility that four insane vampires remained alive that wanted to kill me. The less Charlie knew, the better. He needed to stay in the dark as best as possible.

"Then explain where you've been all this time."

"I can't, dad. Trust me when I say this – the less you know the better."

Charlie wasn't buying it. "I don't understand."

I laughed humorlessly. "That's probably for the best. I only came here to let you know I'm okay. I'm not…dead." Not exactly dead, that is. A walking, thinking corpse that drank blood would be a more appropriate answer.

"Bella. Can I at least see you? I won't believe you're okay until I see you."

I hesitated, my hand still tightly on the door knob. I realized I had dented the thing with my superhuman strength. Oh well. A little domestic damage wasn't the worst of this situation.

"Hold on," I said, an idea has struck me. "You remember the Cullen family, don't you dad?"

"What do they have to do with anything?"

I spoke carefully. "The Cullens and I have a lot more in common than we used to."

I could practically hear Charlie mulling that one over.

"You can't ask questions, dad. Otherwise I have to leave immediately. You aren't…_allowed_ to know much…Is that okay?"

Charlie's gruff voice was full of emotion when he finally asked, "Can I open the door now?" It was like one of those talk shows, where a long lost family member reveals themselves from backstage.

I gave him one more chance to back out. "Yes. It's up to you."

The knob turned slowly. The scent of my father's blood assaulted me before he came into view. The burn in my throat fired up.

*

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked this chapter – what did you think about Levi? I don't really like to make up new characters, but sometimes they bring a certain surprise to the same old song and dance. Also, sorry it took so long. I have been very, very busy trying to graduate from college. Let me tell you – it's not worth it. I still have no idea what to do with my life.

I know what you guys are thinking: why didn't Alice see this coming? That is to be figured out soon, you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing! I think…_110 reviews_ sounds manageable. I LOVE all my faithful reviewers who never let me down. I won't do a list or anything, but know that you are my inspiration to make sure this story is worked on every week.

Okay – last thing. Another reason this update was so long in coming was because I just posted a one-shot for the Forbidden Affair contest. Voting starts May 1st and my submission is called _Deliver Us from Temptation_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Perk #13 An Overly Developed Desire for Revenge**

_Your dad is not food_, I repeated over and over again.

I was sitting in Charlie's living room. It was a bit messier and full of news articles and notes regarding my disappearance. A wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm me, but thankfully, I had more desire to eat Charlie than give him a hug and embarrass myself. The last hug we had nearly turned him into lunch three minutes ago when he first laid eyes on me when he opened the backdoor.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen.

I choked on some venom as I forced down a laugh. "No, I'm not…hungry," for human food, that is. Plain human would be nice. Particularly some nicely done Swan – keep it in the family and all that. I scolded myself silently at my vile ponderings. Why did my father have to smell so tasty?

"Bella, since you're in charge of these…sanctions you put up on what I am and am not allowed to know, why don't you tell me what you can?" My father asked, jumping right to business.

I hesitated. I had worked out with the Cullens, right before I left, what could be mentioned to Charlie without bringing in the elusive Volturi from Italy to Forks. It didn't sit well with me that I had to lie to my father, but I wanted to tell him as much as I could. I owed him that for being such a good father to me throughout my life. I would love to tell Renee, too, but I worried that her delicate sensibilities would be unable to handle it. That left just Charlie.

"It's…a long, complicated story – and that's _with_ the editing," I finally settled on saying.

Charlie opened up a cold beer, getting comfortable on the couch, well across the room from me. Originally, he tried to sit next to me, but my look of panic made him choose a farther distance. He didn't question my motives of placement in the living room. He nodded at me to continue.

"Dad…the world you live in, isn't what you think it is," I began awkwardly. "The night of the car accident brought Edward and me into its…awareness."

My father opened his mouth to speak, I held up a hand to stop him. "No questions. I'm telling you what I'm allowed to, remember?"

"Fine," Charlie said grudgingly.

I sighed, working on acting as human as possible. I scratched at my nose unnecessarily.

"The evidence you have from the car crash gives you a lot of clues as to what happened. You only need a bit more information to have the whole story. Edward and I were both very close to death after the accident. I'm sure you know exactly how much blood was found at the scene. We were left with fatal injuries…How you see me now is the only way I lived through it." Heavy editing there, leaving out the vampire attack, the werewolf rescue, my time in La Push… "I can't function in normal society easily, dad. That's why it's taken me so long to come to you. It's…dangerous for me to be around…_people_." Each word I said was clear that I was shielding him from the truth.

"I see," my dad murmured. His wrinkles were even more defined in my vampire sight and I felt sad for him. He was never going to hook up with Sue Clearwater if she had my kind of vision. When did my dad get so _old_?

"Lately, I've been in Alaska, living with the Cullens. They've been taking care of me." Jacob's involvement was also cut out of the story. I wanted to give credit where credit was due, but I knew that Charlie would be livid at Jacob for hiding me from him. Plus, that would lead to unwanted questions about why Jacob was able to be around me, but Charlie wasn't.

I noticed that he was scowling – did he not like that the Cullens had been in on it? "The Cullens weren't involved, dad. When I found out that they…were like me, I sought them out for help. There have been a lot of changes I had to deal with." I was purposefully leaving out that Edward had been abducted from the accident by them. I wanted my father to think that I had been with Edward these past couple months or so. I needed the Cullens to come out unscathed in my father's eyes.

I went on in my story as well as I could without giving away the whole vampire thing. I told him that there was a more treacherous type of being than myself that I was concerned about. I stressed several times that guns would not be helpful, that he needed to stay out of the woods and warn as many folks as he could to do the same.

He didn't seem to be enjoying my explanations, yet he still took them better than I expected him to. By the end of my story, he only had a few pertinent questions.

"What is your relationship with Edward Masen?"

I swallowed another mouthful of venom, always fighting my constant thirst.

"Edward is…my boyfriend," I said carefully. My father automatically grimaced, which he unsuccessfully endeavored to hide.

"Where is he now?"

"In Alaska, back with the Cullens."

My father's features arranged into disapproval. "He let you travel alone?"

"Well, no, not exactly." I was with Jacob, I added silently.

Charlie raised a distrustful eyebrow. "Did one of the Cullens accompany you?"

I replied honestly, "No."

"I take it this is another one of those things I'm not 'allowed to know'."

I nodded, grateful that he understood. "For his protection, more than your own," I muttered at vampire speed under my breath.

Charlie yawned and I realized we had been talking for hours. He'd grabbed something to eat – a casserole sent from Sue Clearwater – sometime during our conversation. I bit my lip, wondering why Jacob hadn't showed up by now. However, I didn't want to alert Charlie to anything, so I kept my nervousness to myself.

"You should go to bed, dad," I said finally.

"What about you kiddo? Your bed's ready…unless you have…somewhere to go?" he trailed off uncertainly.

I smiled up at him. "I think I'll stay down here for a bit, maybe watch some TV before going to sleep."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

I deliberated with myself for a moment before answering, "Yes. I can stay for awhile."

Charlie stood up, stretching. I could hear every bone creaking in his body, gurgling sounds of a working human body, and, most temptingly, his human heart. I felt like a creep, hungrily eyeing the blood pumping in my father's veins.

"I'm glad you came back," Charlie said. I could tell he was working hard to convey his feelings to me. Between the two of us, emotional performances just weren't our things.

I made a show of fiddling with the remote control, like I would turn on the TV after he left. "Me too," I said, not looking at him. It was quiet for several moments and he still hadn't left, so I did look at him. He was eyeing me with deep scrutiny. Not suspiciously, but like he was seeing the pyramids of Egypt for the first time and couldn't believe they were real. I shrunk in on myself, embarrassed.

"G'night, dad," I said, encouraging him to go to bed.

He sighed deeply. "Goodnight, Bells," and he finally left the living room.

After our lingering goodnight, my father clunked up the stairs. I turned on the television, keeping up appearances. I was antsy, waiting for him to fall asleep. I heard him shuffling about in his room, the equivalent of an elephant loose in a china shop, to my gracefulness as a vampire.

As soon as I heard his snores, I rushed to the kitchen and called up Billy Black for information on Jacob.

There was no answer.

My anxiety was worsening. Could the pack still be battling with the vampires? Had they…lost? Were the nomads on there way to find me even now? I didn't like waiting to find out. It was worse than waiting for your final grade in a class you were borderline in a letter grade for. Worse than believing Edward Masen had a girlfriend. Okay, maybe not worse than that. That had sucked great, big, hairy monkey balls.

I left the kitchen and was out the backdoor, standing watch. I inhaled the clean air, glad it wasn't contaminated with the scent of human blood. While I was clearing out my lungs, I listened intently for noises from the woods, and, discontent, waited.

It was pushing four in the morning when I finally heard a crunch that wasn't accompanied by the fluttering heartbeat of a small animal. It had to be a vampire. I sniffed the air, my instincts kicking in, checking out the scent. It was the same, wild scent that had come from the nomads. It was like my worst fears were coming true – a surviving vampire must mean that Jacob was…

I rerouted my thinking and a random thought followed my horrific realization. Only one vampire had survived. Charlie could still have a chance if I figured out how to kill the nomad before it killed me.

I made my decision.

I crouched into a predatory position and jetted off directly toward where the vampire was. I wasn't going to let them come to me. I was hunting _them_. I wanted to cackle maniacally, except I was preoccupied by my impending battle. A battle, I knew, was going to end in the severing of vital limbs from my body. I wondered if that would hurt much, seeing as I was already technically dead.

Unpracticed in the different scents of the world, it took me longer than a mature vampire to identify that the vampire I was barreling toward was Levi. A thrill of fear nearly tripped me, but I charged forward. I had to do this – for Charlie, Jacob, and the pack.

The trees rushed past me as I ran, approaching Levi at top speed. His pale, luminescent skin glowed brightly to my enhanced eyes. An angry hiss escaped me as I reached him, crouching to pounce. It was just like earlier that day, the two of us mirroring one another's actions. His teeth were bared menacingly at me, venom dripping off them.

It was surreal as I stared him down, his red eyes clashing with my murkier ones, reflecting our differing choice of diet. Was I really about to battle it out with this full grown, male vampire? I guess I was.

"Interested in a fight, young one?" Levi snarled, neither of us moving from our crouches.

"You've given me no other choice," I replied through clenched teeth.

I couldn't let Jacob's death go by without being avenged. It was similar to how I felt when I believed Edward was killed by a vampire. Something within me cried out for justice – I wondered if it was a vampire thing. It certainly wasn't healthy.

"I would have to say likewise," Levi said angrily. "My mate's death was your fault."

I scoffed, reckless. "Hardly. I was helplessly human - injured. Now look at me, nearly unbreakable because _she_ couldn't fight off a pack of dogs."

Apparently, that was the incorrect thing to say, because a millisecond later, Levi had smashed into me. Our bodies clanged together like thunder as I used my hands to block off the attack from his venomous teeth. I had seen Jasper's scars and knew what venom could do to a vampire. I was too pretty now to be marred by such blemishes.

Mustering all my newborn strength, I shoved him away from me. He looked at me in shock, like he couldn't believe I had managed to do it. Then, he went at me again. I braced myself, pushing him away once more. While I had made up my mind to kill him, now that I was in this perilous situation, I was struggling to fight back.

It reminded me of Mortal Kombat, probably the most violent video game I ever played as a kid. I was always Sonya Blade, because originally she was the only female character. She could give the kiss of death, which, when I was little, was the coolest thing in the world.

What I wouldn't give to be able to blow a kiss that took care of Levi for me right now.

We continued to dance around each other, swiping and growling. Finally, I managed to take a bite out of his shoulder, ripping a large chunk of it off. I would have crowed in triumph, if it weren't for the mouthful of vampire I was stuffed with. I spat out the chunks of stone as Levi roared in agony.

Okay, it was proven. Vampires can feel pain.

I scurried away from his anger, always watching him carefully as I did so. Through his lividness, I also saw his confusion. Had he underestimated me so thoroughly that he could not believe I had gotten in a bite?

"You'll pay dearly for that, little one," Levi threatened.

I reevaluated the situation. So far, Levi wasn't as supreme a fighter as I had expected. Surely I had a chance...

My thoughts were interrupted as Levi leapt at me again, I reverted back to my tried and true blocking defense, but Levi anticipated that and decided to rid me of that precise method of defense. I screamed as pain erupted from my left forearm. Using my right arm, I ripped off his ear, distracting him from what he was doing to my forearm. We both howled in pain over our injuries. I glanced down at my forearm, comprehending that my wrist and hand were barely hanging onto my body. He'd bitten a good portion of my arm away.

I dropped his ear in fright, when I realized I was still holding it.

Levi was coming at me for more, probably wanting his left ear back. I tried to plan out my next move, but it looked hopeless. I was crippled now, with greater injuries than Levi had with his missing ear and the part of his shoulder gone. Without my left arm, I was nearly defenseless.

With regret, I came to the conclusion that, while it had been honorable to want to avenge Jacob's death, protect my father, and rid the world of another bloodsucking leech, it had also been very, very stupid.

I knew, without a doubt in the world, that I was going to die.

*

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know, short chapter. That's just how I roll. Be happy it came faster than the last chapter! I didn't even make you guys reach the designated amount of reviews – because I was impatient. It is curious how many people have it on alert, but how few reviews I get. Very curious.

Next chapter, we find out some answers to all the questions that have been developing. Also, our favorite hot vampire will return!


End file.
